My PrincesslVampirelNot Normal Love Story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Tracy is best friends with normal playboy Nate Gray.At least they used to.When she gets a call from Ronovia and learns she's a princess she drags Nate and his brothers along with her.When this adventure has royalty,vampires,and romance,anything can happen
1. Where It Starts

I wasn't used to having this much attention. I was OK while I was fighting, but now, the crowd was probably wondering about the situation. Me, a vampire hunter, saved nate who was a vampire, fought my own knights, and killed my own royal adviser who happened to be a vampire. I'd be confused too if I didn't read the story. Ha, even I was a little confused. Maybe I should start in the beginning.

--

I was laying in my bed, asleep. That is, until my alarm rang off.

"Argh," I groaned, slamming my fist onto the thing, eventually knocking it off the side table by my bed... That happened a lot.

I sat up and stretched, realizing the clock on the floor. I lazily got down and placed it back on the table.

"What's up? I heard a smash," Shane said from my door.

I laughed. "It's ok, just me," I said simply. This was a daily routine. Alarm clock wakes me up, I smash it onto the floor, it makes a loud crash, and it wakes the guys up.

I got dressed and went down the stairs, seeing Jason and Shane. "Morning guys."

"Morning," they said in unison.

I sat down at the kitchen table, not seeing my best friend. "Where's Nate?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Probably still at that Kassie girl's place."

I sighed, placing my head down on the table. My name is Tracy, or Teresa Vanaia. I live with Jason, Shane, and Nate Gray, Jason being the legal guardian or whatever. Long story behind all this. And no, they're not Connect 3 here.

"You seem upset," Jason said, picking my head up by gently pulling on my hair gently.

"It's always because of Nate. Ever since he turned 15, he's always off with random girls and spending the night." And with that I smashed my head to the table, again.

"Listen, I'm not happy about it either, but it's his life," Shane told me.

I glared at him. "And you call yourself a responsible brother."

You see, a few years back when I was 5, the Gray's parents had to go away, and were left with me and my family. Just recently, my parents died and Jasson became the one in charge. Well, we all take care of eachother. Now Nate and I are 15, Shane's 18, and Jason's 20.

Nate and I were best friends, until he turned 15. He started seeing other girls and probably sleeps with them, considering he stays at their place over night all the time. He's 15 for heaven's sake! Yeah, I know, mean to say about your best friend. But he's such a playboy right now. And with Shane and Jason not even minding it. Gosh, at times like this, I fell like I'm the only responsible one. And that's saying something, with me being the stuborn of this little broken family.

"Don't be mad," Jason said, patting my back. "Nate's just going through a phase."

I looked up at him. "Jason, he missed my 15th birthday, to go on a date with some stranger-girl. And you don't think I should be mad? Whatever happened to my old best friend?"

"He headed home?" Shane said, looking out the window.

Jason and I knocked Shane over to see the window and and saw Nate walking up to the door. I groaned and headed upstairs before Nate could reach the door. Forget breakfast.

"Morning guys," Nate yawned, me already gone.

"And where have you been?" Jason said standing up and acting responsible like I asked,

Nate and Shane starred.

"Since when did you care?" Nate asked.

"Since Tracy pointed out what you've been doing with your life," Jason said with crossed arms. "You're ignoring her, you know."

Nate looked around. "Where is Tracy, anyway?"

"Upstairs," Shane answered

They heard banging from the ceiling. That was probably me. I had a punching bag hanging from my ceiling to take out my rage.

"Definitely upstairs," Shane repeated, looking up and seeing the lamp shake from the ceiling.

"You should probably go talk to her before the kitchen ceiling collapses," Jason added as the lamp continued shaking.

--

"Stupid Nate," I muttered, doing a kick and a flip in mid air. I was good with martial arts. And I took my anger out on this bright, red punching bag hanging from my ceiling.

There was a knock at my door. "Trace, can I come in?"

I continued trying to beat the stuffing out if the thing. "Whatever."

Nate slowly opened the door, seeing me do my thing. To him this was normal. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy," I said sarcastically, giving it one big kick.

nate winced as I kicked it. "I know when you're lying. I've been able to tell since we were kids."

I stopped my pointless punching and kicking and looked at Nate who was still by my door. "I said it's nothing. Just glad you're _finally _home." I added a lot of emphasis on finally.

He gave me a look and finally stepped into the room. "Is this what that's about?"

"Maybe," I muttered, taking one more whack to the punching bag. "You're almost never home anymore for one."

"Well, I'm a guy with hormones. I actually happen to be liking girls now if you haven't noticed."

I laughed shortly as I plopped down onto the bed. "Oh believe me, I have seriously noticed."

Natesat down next to me. "Don't worry. You're still my best friend," he said, bringing me into a surprise headlock.

"Hey!" I retorted as he messed up my short black hair.

He whispered into my ears. "And I'm still wearing my purity ring if you haven't noticed that."

I popped a vein and stomped on his foot, making him let go of my head. I smirked. "Whatever you say, Romeo."

"Oh, and I suppose you're Princess Juliet," he said, rubbing his foot.

I rolled my eyes, but then Shane ran into the room. "Yo Princess, phone for you!"

I gave Shane a look as Nate stiffled a laugh, seeing as he just called me Princess Juliet... And why did Shane call me princess anyway? "Hello?"

"Are you Teresa Vanaia?"

My head jumped. Not every day I was called by my full name. "Y-Yes? Who is this?"

"I am Sarah, calling from the Kingdom of Ronovia."

Shane and Nate came by me, seeing how worried I looked. Jason and rrived at the door too.

"Ronovia?" I repeated. I never heard of that country on the globe before.

"Yes," the lady's voice answered. "I am calling for you. Your grandmother, Queen Teresa Defluo III has recently passed away."

My eyes widened. "I had a grandma- Wait Queen?"

Nate's and Jason's head dropped forwarded as Shane continued listening, seeming already known this. No wonder he called me princess... Wait, princess?!

"W-Where is this conversation heading to?" I asked, obviously nervous about the answer.

"You are the last blood line heir to the throne, Teresa," Sarah said in an as-matter-of-fact tone. "If you do not come, our entire kingdom will fall."

I looked towards the guys. It seems that they were expecting for me to say something. I spoke back into the phone. "When do I have to leave?"

Their heads jumped. Well I couldn't let down the only thing left connected to my family, epsecialy when it's a _kingdom_.

"Catch a plane to Ronovia as soon as possible. Be here within three days," Sarah explained. "We will be waiting for you, Princess Teresa. And remember, you don't have to accept the throne, but I suggest you consider visiting your kingdom."

I nodded and pressed the end button on the phone. I turned around, seeing the guys starring at me.

"W-What just happened?" Shane stammered. He never stammered.

"Some woman named Sarah called. She's an assistant of my late grandmother."

"So you had family all this time?" Nate asked in a softer tone.

I sat on my bed. "It seems so. She lived in Ronovia."

"Ronovia?" all the guys stated.

" Yeah I dunno either. Seems my grandmother was their queen, so I'm their-"

"Princess?" Jason finished.

I nodded and looked out towards my window. "Yeah."

"So you'll be leaving?" Nate asked. I could hear some sadness in his voice, something I haven't heard in a long time.

"Won't be the same without you," Jason added.

"She says I don't have to accept the throne, but what if I don't?" I looked back at them. "I mean, I have some kinda duty to them and I can't just turn them down because I want to stay home."

"Is it because I'm not here all the time?" Nate asked suddenly, probably about to panic. "I mean if that's the case I'll just break up with Kassie and I'll spend more time here with you-"

"No no Nick, that's not it," I said laughing. I stood up and walked towards them. "It's like a feeling, ya know? Sarah says I should visit, then make my choice there. Probably for a couple three weeks or so maybe."

Shane pouted. "Well these are gonna be a quiet three weeks."

My eyebrows raised and I smirked towards the guys. "Maybe I can bring you guys along?"

Shane quickly cheered up. "WOAH! VACATION!" He ran out of my bedroom, probably to go pack.

Jason laughed. "Better go make sure he doesn't pack _my_ stuff into his bags. Shane wait up! DOn't rtouch my birdhouses!" And with that he left too.

I laughed at my friends' randomness.

Nate sat beside me. "So are you gonna say yes and stay there?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know yet." I looked at him. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Believe me, I'd really like it if you stayed, Tracy. But if you feel your heart belongs overseas, then go for it."

I smiled. It's been a while since Nate said something like that. Usually it's hot girls this, sexy babes that. "Thanks Nate, I needed that." Maybe with _ME_ going away, he'd actually feel what I've been feelings these past few months, neglect from your best friend.


	2. Vampires?

"Finally, land!" Jason shouted, about to hug the ground.

Shane shook his head as we got off the plane. "Just be glad we actually get to get out of the country for once."

"Hm, makes me wonder where we're going actually," I said as I looked around the crowd of people at the airport.

"My guess would be a castle or palace," Nate shrugged.

Jason was standing on top of a chair. "_My_ guess would be that old dude outside holding a 'Princess Teresa' sign in front of a white limo."

I knocked him of the chair and stood on top of the chair in his place. "I see him! Come on guys!"

We grabbed our luggage and rushed outside through the crowd of people. I guess no one recognized me. Either because they didn't know about the lost princess, or because I looked like any other normal USA teenager.

"Are you Miss Teresa?" asked the driver as he tipped his hat. He seemed like a nice old man with white hair and an accent

"That'd be me," I greeted, pretending to tip my hat too... if only I had a hat. The guys behind me laughed. "I brought friends too if that's ok."

The driver shrugged smiling. "Doesn't matter for me. I only serve her majesty and whoever she pleases. If you wish, you may call me George."

"Sweet! Limo time!" I cheered as I helped placed the rest of our bags in the back. For the back of a limo, it sure had a lot of space. We all got in and rode through the Ronovian country. And boy it was nothing like the city. There were no tall future-like buildings, barely any pollution, and instead of dark, concrete streets, there were light grey stone pavements. It was nice. Almost what I'd picture Italy, France, or Rome to be like.

Then we passed the park, there being a large tourist attraction, labeled the _Vampire Guillotine_. I gulped, imagining myself in there about to be decapitated. Not the best feeling.

"That thing actually deheaded vampires?" Jason asked, looking out the window with us.

"Yes of course, or at least that's what the legends say," George said from the drivers seat. "If course its only folk tale. Though some believe that there still lives vampires among us. And they would be decapitated immediately."

Nate gulped. "When exactly _was_ the last time that happened?"

"Not sure. No need to worry about it though. But they keep the famous guillotine there for tourists as Ronovia is famous for it's origins of many clans of vampires."

I made a worried expression as the guilotine finnaly came out of sight. "Good to know about the kingdom I might have to rule over: it was once ruled by the dead," I said, sarcasm in all of my words.

After a few minutes, we started driving through this garden and I peeked through the roof-window of the limo. I stood up and let the wind blow on my face. I opened my eyes and my mouth hung open. "Oh my god..." in front of us was this huge palace. And it was absolutely gorgeous. _Definitely_ fit for a princess... if you like princessy stuff.

"Woah," I heard the guys say from inside the limo. I noticed they were poking their heads out of the windows at the side of the limo. Then Shane hit his head on a bush and we all ended up laughing. Sorry, just had to mention that.

George opened the door to the limo and we stood outside of the Royal Ronovia Palace.

"This is gonna be some vacation alright," Nate said, breaking the scilence of starring.

"Ah, Princess Teresa," said a lady's voice.

We looked up the short staircase and saw a lady. Probably Sarah... And I really have to get used to be called Princess Teresa instead of Tracy... oh boy.

"And you must be Sarah," I said politely. I had to admit, she seemed like that Curela De Vil from 101 Dalmatians. Well, not exactly, she's beautiful I mean, but you know what I'm saying. No good vibes here.

"Nice to finally see her late majesty's granddaughter in person," Sarah said, shaking my hand. Then her eyes darted towards the three boys behind me. "I see you've brought friends."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I could tell she was expecting me to come alone. I smiled at the thought of getting on her nerves. This was gonna be fun. "Yeah, these are my long time friends, Jason, Shane, and Nate Gray."

She nodded. "Friends of yours are friends of mine. Come in."

I looked back at the guys and they shrugged. The servants got our bags and took them to our rooms. Seems all of us got our own rooms. And trust me, the inside of the palace was just as beautiful as the outside.

--

I was almost done unpacking until I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened, revealing a maid. Pretty young compared to the others. "H-Hello your majesty," she greeted nervously with a sweet British accent.

I smiled at her. She seemed nicer, waaay nicer than that Sarah person. "You can come in. No need to be shy around me."

She nodded and walked in, closing the door. "I'm sorry. I've been working only for a year here. I served her majesty the Queen but Sarah seemed to take charge of all the help around here after she passed."

I laughed. "No surprise there. What's your name?"

She looked shocked I asked her that. "My name's Elizabeth," she answered with a curtsy.

"It's ok, not need for the bowing," I said with a hand in the air.

"Oh, but I must," Elizabeth said, standing back up. "Her late majesty gave me this job, saving me. And I would do anything for her, even through her dying wish."

"And what's that?"

"To make sure that her majesty's granddaughter is kept in safe hands, to be raised well."

I laughed, placing some hair behind my ear. "Oh believe me, I've been raised well."

"How so, Princess?"

"Note number one, you can call me Tracy. Second note, I've been living with the three greatest guys ever. Even though they're young, they're pretty mature." I smiled, remembering everything they did to help me.

"Awesome! These pillows actually have feathers!" I heard Jason yelled from next door with much excitement.

"Pillow fight!" Nate and Shane shouted. Next I heard a crash.

Jason spoke next after a short scilence. "You two are so busted."

I smiled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. So much for the mature detail. "Hehe, maybe not but they're still great friends."

Elizabeth laughed. "For a young girl your age, Tracy, you seem to tolerate those boys pretty well."

I thought about Nate, tolerating how much he's always been out of the house. "Yeah, pretty well."

She noticed how upset I've become and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. Being 15 can put a long time impression on yourself."

I looked at her. "This was how it was like when you were 15?"

"Well, I'm 19 right now. I can remember a lot of things about being 15." No wonder she looked so young.

--

I started exploring out of pure curiosity. I was bored and the guys were done pillow-fighting.

"This place is huge," Nate said, his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me about it," I said. I came across a hall of paintings. "Elizabeth what are these?"

"Oh these, they are your ancestors, family. And look, your grandmother is right here."

I looked the painting. "Wow, she looks amazing... in a battle suit."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's because all of them are in some sort of fighting suit."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"You see, the Royal Family has had a special bloodline gene. They were early known as Vampire Hunters."

Jason gulped, looking at a painting of a man with a gun. "Did they ever succeed in killing a vampire?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said sadly. "They were all supposed to have killed at least one vampire in order to be crown king or queen."

I looked up at the painting of my grandmother. "Did my grandmother have to kill a vampire?"

Elizabeth nodded, but smiling. "Yes, but your grandmother was of kind heart. I was there. She came across a young vampire child. At the time, vampires were very hard to find. But when your grandmother saw the fear and sadness in that little girl's eyes, she spared her. She sent her on a plane to escape the country. And with that, she lied and said she killed the little girl vampire, thus claiming the throne."

"Wow," Nate said, amazed. "Even for a family of killers, Tracy's grandma must have been the best ruler."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, she was. But in order for Tracy here to take the throne, she must kill a vampire."

My face paled. I was against death in all ways, unless it was passing away. That was different. People should die when their time comes, not because of murder. Especially not to claim the crown for a country. "D-Do I have too?"

Elizabeth's head nodded sadly. "Yes. But I wouldn't worry too much. We haven't seen another vampire since that little girl. And that was very long ago."

"Then how else will she claim the throne?" Nate asked.

"I guess I'll find a way," I shrugged. "I mean, I'm 15 for heaven's sake. I'm not even old enough to get my driver's licence, let alone hunt a vampire and rule a country."

"That's a good thing right?" Jason piped in.

We all looked at him and Shane sighed. "Tracy, I wish you luck in every way possible."

I rubbed my forehead. "I'll be needing it."

"Don't worry, Tracy," Elizabeth said. "The royal family hunted vampires for a reason. They can sense the presence of a vampire when they are close."

"How?" I asked un-enthusiastically.

She shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not a Vanaia."

I hit my head against the wall, over and over. Why'd I come here anyway?


	3. Too Close For Comfort

I was sitting in a room, at a desk, practicing my calligraphy, like Sarah instructed me. I was supposed to learn everything about being a princess, with Sarah as my teacher... yawn.

__

'Stupid calligraphy. And how on earth do people write with feather pens when you have to keep dipping it in ink?!'

This wasn't going well for me. I mean, I'm good with writing calligraphy, it's the pen that's getting to me. I'd be doing just fine if I were using any other NORMAL pen. And being in a fancy dress didn't help me.

"Ouch," I yelped, droping my pen.

"What is it?" Sarah asked with one eye open.

I shook my hand. "The tip of the pen cut me behind my hand," I said, seeing blood trickle down the cut. Told ya I didn't like that pen.

Sarah sighed. "You can go clean it off. But come back down here as quickly as possible."

I nodded and got up. I walked to my room and shut the door. I tried to stop the bleeding but, this cut was just as stubborn as I am. "Well, at least I'm not writing anymore," I smiled as I walked to my bed.

Suddenly, my eyes widened. I felt a weird sensation go through me. A tingling feeling. Was this the sensing thing that Elizabeth was telling me about? Sensing a vampire? I looked around and my eyes darted towards the door. The vampire was out there? In the palace?

I growled. "Must be because of my cut."

I tip toed towards the door. The presence was coming closer to my room. I suddenly slammed the door open and I saw a shocked nate Gray shout then fall on his back.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I panicked, helping him up.

"Uh, it's nothing," Nate groaned as he got up.

I led him to my room and closed the door. "And what are you doing here?" I asked, covering the small but still bleeding wound.

"That Elizabeth lady told me you went upstairs because you got hurt. I thought I'd come check up on you."

I looked taken back. "You did?"

"What? I can't be worried for a friend?" he asked, making me smile a bit. "Now let me take a look at it."

I sighed and removed my hand from my, uh, hand. There was a long cut and it was bleeding more than ever... Remind me to bring down a pen with me later.

"Ouch," Nate said, starring at it as he took my hand to get a closer look.

"It's nothing" I said. "Just a cut... that stings a little."

He laughed at me. I was always trying to be a strong person. He took my hand again and kissed the tip of it.

I smiled, remembering how he always kissed my wounds to make me feel better. But for some reason, he didn't take his mouth off my hand. I felt his tongue go across my cut. Ok getting freaky now. "Um, Nathan?"

His closed eyes shot open and he took his mouth off my wound. "Huh? Oh, uh, sorry about that," he stammered, blushing.

I noticed some of my blood on his lips and laughed. "Uh, your lip."

He licked it clean with his tongue and we both laughed. At least my hand wasn't as bloody as before... Ok it's bleeding again. "Ugh, I'm gonna go get some medicine and a band aid." I left for the bathroom again shut the door.

****

--NATE'S POV--

Once she closed her bathroom door, I groaned and fell back onto her bed.

__

'What the heck did I just do?'

I kissed her hand. Stupid move to make. That such a childish thing to do. I can't even remember the last time I kissed one of her wounds... Maybe Tracy was right. I'm never home. But that was beside the point. I was licking her blood off her hand! If she hadn't called my name, I would have probably started to suck on it.

__

'I can only imagine what Tracy was thinking while I lost it.'

****

--TRACY'S POV--

__

'I can only imagine what Nate was thinking while doing that.'

I was looking in the mirror. My hand was bandaged up already, but what Nate had just done was bothering me to the extent I might want to kill someone to get my mind off it. I mean, I know I wanted for Nateto be back with me, Jason, and Joe, but that was just waaay to close for comfort.

"Oh well, probably nothing I should think about." I exited the bathroom and Nate quickly sat up from my bed. I laughed. "You ok?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," he answered with an assuring smile.

I nodded slowly. "Um, alright? I'll be back downstairs with the torture pen and lady."

He laughed as I said that. I left and went down to continue my lessons.

--

It was night now, and I was in my pj's. My hair was now back all ruffled up again, no longer combed down straight.

"Can you believe what's going on?" I asked as I watched TV with nate, Jason, and Shane in my room.

"No," Shane said. "We got really bored while you were doing your lessons."

"He break another pillow?" I asked.

Jason and Nate nodded. "As always," they both answered, making Shane glare at his brothers.

Every time Shane got EXTREMELY bored, he would just break in half one of our pillows, with his temper and all. That why we brought so many with us.

"Got the popcorn!" Elizabeth announced, coming into the room. "Extra butter like you asked, Tracy."

"Yum," I said with my grin.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight," Elizabeth said as she took a seat beside Jason. "I never get to do things like this during my breaks at night."

"Well get used to it," I said as I got some movies. "you're stuck with us for the mean time."

"Oh yeah," she said. "You have ballroom dancing lessons tomorrow after breakfast."

I groaned. "Can't I get a day off or something?"

She smiled nervously. "Sorry."

I sank in my seat, ending up with my face against Nate's arm. "I'm not gonna enjoy it."

Nate sighed. "I can help you if you want," he said, noticing how bummed I was.

Elizabeth looked down towards Nate. "You can?"

"You can?" I repeated.

"You can?" Jason added.

"He can," Shane finished, giving us all a look to stop repeating the same question. "Remember when Tracy went off to summer camp a few years back?"

"Oh yeah," I said grinning. "That was fun."

"Not for us," Shane mumbled. "Those were the two most boring months of our lives!"

"And you cost me a fortune on all those pillows," Jason said, looking at Shane.

Nate laughed. "Now I remember. The three of us were lazing around so much that your mom made us try and find a hobby."

"Well you two at least," Jason said with a laugh. "I kept myself busy with birds while you two lazed around on the couch watching TV."

"So what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her mom made me take fencing," Shane muttered.

"And she made me take ballroom dancing," Nate added.

I laughed. "That's why _never_ act bored around my mom. Otherwise she'll make you do something you'd never want to do."

"What'd she make you do?" Nate asked with a slight smirk.

"I took ballet."

"Woah," all three guys said, making me throw popcorn in their faces.

"Shut up. The only good thing that came out of ballet was my love for fighting. I turned out to be very flexible."

"Oh yeah," Jason remembered, starring into space. "That the time you asked for that punching bag."

"Anyway," Shane said loudly, getting back to the original subject. "Tracy my suggestion is that you have Nate here help you with your ballroom dancing tomorrow."

I looked at Nate. "How come you never told me you took ballroom dancing lessons?"

Nate rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. "Well I was a kid then. I didn't think it was something you needed to know."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys and your man attitudes."

Elizabeth smiled. "Tracy, you'll have to wear another one of your dresses for the lesson tomorrow. Sarah says it's required."

"What?" I asked quickly.

Elizabeth giggled at how funny I looked. "And you'll have to wear a tux too, Nate."

"What?" he asked in the same tone as me.

"You'll be Tracy's ballroom dancing partner tomorrow!" Elizabeth said, oblivious to our objection.

"What?!" Nate and I shouted at the same time.

Shane and Jason started laughing. Jason fell sideways and Shane fell backwards on my bed.

"Huh? What is it?" Elizabeth asked looking at all of us back and forth, being the oblivious one.

--

"Well, it's better than what I thought of for a ballroom gown," I said, looking myself in the mirror.

"Just be lucky that dress is hiding those feet of yours," Elizabeth whispered, zippering up the back of my dress.

I picked up one of my feet, seeing my boots. Yeah, I usually wear boots rather than sneakers or converse. And I can't dance in high heels without tripping.

"Alright, just slip on these gloves," Elizabeth said, giving them to me.

"Thanks," I said, putting them on. They went past my elbows. I wore a red spaghetti strap dress that went to the floor. And my hair was fixed too. Gosh this was only practice, not an actual ball.

When Elizabeth opened my bedroom door for me, I saw a flash and rubbed my eyes. Jason and Shane were there.

"Wow, this is definitely going in our Christmas cards," Jason said, holding a camera.

I glared. "What are you guys doing?"

"We wanted to see how you looked in a ballroom gown," Shane answered simply. "Not every day you wear a dress."

"True that," Jason said, taking one more picture.

I shook my head. "Where's Nate?"

"He's in the ballroom," Elizabeth answered, closing me door. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

The three of us followed Elizabeth down the stairs. We made it to the grand staircase, which led to the ballroom. There stood Sarah and Nate. Wow, he seriously wore the tux.

I saw Jason take a picture, sliding down the banister to get down first. "Wow, these will be awesome once they come out."

"Come on Jason, quit it?" Nate said, his hands in his pockets. "Tracy doesn't need to see this in pictures."

"So you prefer for me to see it in person?" I asked, Shane helping me walk down the stairs since no one else would.

Nate looked up and his mouth almost hung open.

Jason laughed at Nate's reaction. "That's how we reacted too."

"W-Wow Tracy," Nate said, looking me up and down.

"Not so bad yourself," I said with a laugh, taking that 'Wow Tracy' thing as a compliment.

"Alright alright, Elizabeth take those two boys away so we can start practice," Sarah said.

Jason, Shane, and Elizabeth sat at the base of the staircase. Nate awkwardly wrapped his arm around my waist and took my free hand. I did the same with him except my other arm was on his shoulder.

Nate blushed. "Boy I hope I remember how to dance."

I smiled. "Me too."

Sarah pressed a button and music played out of a small stereo. She began instructing us how to dance. Left foot, right foot, head up, shoulders down, look up. It goes on. I probably would have hit my dance partner in the nose by now it were someone else. I can't take orders like this dancing with a stranger. Eventually, Nate and I got the hang of it and we began dancing on our own. Sarah watched in amprovement.

"You're right, you can dance," I said as he twirled me.

"And now you can too," Nate said, twirling me back into his arms.

I smiled as my arm came back around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder from exhaustion. We've been dancing for 15 minutes straight now. And I could see Jasonrecording all this from his camera.

As my eyes shut, they snapped back open. I felt that weird tingling feeling inside me again. And it was stronger than before.

__

'Oh gosh not again.'

Before I could do anything about it, I felt something strange on my neck. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw Nate's lips on my neck. I knew what he was about to do. So I did the closest thing I could think of without getting anyone suspicious. "SHANE TICKLE ATTACK NATE!"

And before I knew it, Shane pounced on Nate, ticking him. All of us started laughing, except Sarah. Of course she wouldn't laugh. She's... Sarah.

I smiled, watching Shane tickling a now laughing Nate. Funny seeing this since he was in a tux.

"Miss Teresa, was it the meaning of this?" Sarah asked, stepping up to me.

"Um, sorry! I need to go use the bathroom," I said quickly, rushing up the stairs.

I ran into my room, closing and locking the door. I threw my long white gloves onto the bed and ran to my mirror. I looked at my neck. Luckily there were no teethmarks. I sighed. This was getting way to weird for comfort. It's like Nate's a vampire or something.


	4. Horses

I was dressed in black pants and a casual blouse, along with my black leather boots. I couldn't wear jeans or anything like that right now because of Sarah's orders.

"And I thought being a princess was supposed to be the hard thing during this trip," I said, playing catch with my tennis ball. I was in my room with Jason and Shane.

"What exactly is the problem though?" Shane asked.

"It's that vampire hunting gene I'm supposed to have," I said.

"Don't worry, you'll find a vampire eventually," Jason said.

"Or are you still troubled about Nate?" Shane asked. "I mean, had another date last night. And chances are, he's gonna be back in a few minutes now that its morning."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, catching the ball and closing my eyes. If Nate can just find more girls here in Ronovia, it's the same as back in the US.

"How about we watch the news, take your mind of things?" Jason said, grabbing the remote.

"You know I never watch the news," I mumbled, turning over in my bed.

"But this is Ronovian news," Shane shrugged. "It is your country. And maybe things here are more interesting."

"And maybe there's some cool birds they have only in this contry too," Jason added, making Shane give him a look.

"Emergency Report: Vampire Victim resides in hospital," announced the news reporter.

I blinked, starring at my TV screen. "You're right, the news here is more exciting."

"It seems that a teenager in Northern Ronovia, Hazel Debrie, is currently hospitalized in her local hospital. Doctors thought it was at first a minor head injury, but after a check up, it seems that there were bite marks on the girls left side of her neck."

Our jaws dropped.

"The girl has had blood loss through the bite marks, as was left unconscious, but still breathing."

"Oh my god," Shane and Jason finnaly spoke out.

"So there really are vampires here in Ronovia," I said, knowing I really had to kill a vampire now that the public knew one existed.

"Wait, that Hazel girl," Jason said, pushing me out of the way, looking closer to the screen. "Doesn't she kinda look like the girl Nate went out with yesterday?"

Shane pushed me aside too and went beside Joe, close the TV screen. "Yeah she does."

I rubbed my head and pushed them both to the ground so I could see the screen. "Oh boy."

"I can't believe it, a vampire caught Nate's girl," Shane said. "He must be devastated."

"I wonder where Nate is right now," Jason added.

I starred at these two. But my thoughts were loud and clear. All the pieces of this puzzle were coming together, but it still wasn't clear enough. "The vampire..."

"Tracy!" called Elizabeth's voice form my door. "Miss Sarah is calling for you out in the garden. She says it's time for your archery lessons."

I grinned. "Sweet, something I'll actually enjoy."

--

"Hey guys," Nate greeted to his brothers, who were playing video games.

"And where were you?" Shane asked, pausing the game.

"I ended my date last night and went to sleep in a hotel since the buses were out," Nate explained, sitting down. "What'd I miss?"

"Your girlfriend was attacked by a vampire," Jason said.

Nate laughed. "That was funny. Seriously."

Shane pressed a button on his remote which started the video. I had recorded the news broadcast about the vampire attack in a video tape.

"Oh my gosh that's Hazel," Nate said in a whisper.

"About time, Einstein,"Shane said.

"So those vampires are seriously out there?" Nate asked.

Jason nodded. "That's why Sarah's having Tracy take archery lessons out in the garden. I guess they're preparing her to kill that thing."

Nate looked back at the screen. "What if something bad happens to Tracy though when she confronts that vampire?"

Jason laughed and placed his elbow on Nate's shoulder. "Nate, do you remember that robber in the grocery store when I took all four of us to the store for the first time without parents?"

"Yeah?" NNate answered. The two of us were 6, Shane was 9, and Jason was 11.

"And remember how Tracy beat the snot out of him?" he asked, brining up his fist.

My eye twitched, remembering the scene. "Oh yeah."

"She can take care of herself," Jason assured. "And those archery classes will only help."

"I think it's way more than archery now," Shane said, looking out the window with crossed arms. He smirked. "This oughta be good."

--

"Horses?" I asked in disbelief, seeing one of the servants bring in three saddled horses. A dark brown horse, a sand colored horse, a bright white horse, and a black shiny horse.

"Yes, Miss Teresa," Sarah answered simply. "Now that you have mastered archery, you'll have to do it horseback riding."

"Joy," I said sarcastically. I've never tried horseback riding before. And I was pretty nervous. And wearing high heeled boots didn't help me either. Sarah made me wear them.

"Tracy!" called three familiar voices.

I turned my head and saw Jason, Shane, and Nate. I smiled, at least Nate was back. "Nate, you're alright."

"Of course," Nate said, catching his breath. "So, what up with the horses?"

"I have to ride them and fire arrows," I said, not looking forward to it. If I had to fire arrows, I had to have my hands off the reigns and keep balance at the same time.

Sarah smirked. "Miss Teresa, saddle up on your horse. And you three, saddle up on the other three horses."

"Why?" Shane asked, not wanting to.

"Well Miss Teresa will need targets of course."

Jason blinked. "Uh, targets?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, they're not the sharp arrows," I said, showing them the round red rubber tips of the arrows, unlike the sharp metal ones I used during practice.

The four of us got onto the horses. I had trouble, and Nate had to help me and get off his. Not to mention I almost fell off once I got on.

"Uh, maybe you and Nate should share a horse," Jason said, coming to us on his black horse. Seems he had no problem ridding.

I stuck my tongue out, but agreed nonetheless. I sat on the front, and Nat on the back, his arms around me from behind to keep me on, and so he could stay on.

"You good?" he asked, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

I blushed. "I-I'm good."

Nate and I were on the white horse, Shane on the sandy one, and Jason on the black one. Sarah told us to start and we did, galloping onto the green grassy field. Nice wind, too.

"Ah," I said nervously, trying to make sure I stirred the horse in the right direction with reigns.

"First time?" Nate asked behind me.

"Yup," I answered, trying to keep my cool.

"YO TRACE!" SHane yelled from our left. He stuck his tongue out and that got me.

I brought out my bow and got an arrow. I shot it at him and it hit him on his forehead.

Shane looked up cross-eyed. "Hey!"

Nate and I laughed and high fived eachother.

"Try long distane!" Jason yelled, a little further from us.

I tried to focus shooting, but the horse kept on going left and right without me holding onto the reigns. And by the time I shot, Nate and I fell off the horse, and the arrow shot into the sky. We landed on the ground and started rolling downhill. Great, since where was there a hill? As we rolling down screaming, Nate kept his arms around me. My head and hands were on his strong chest. We finally arrived at the bottom of the hill and we opened our tightly shut eyes. There, I saw Nate's eyes. And I easily got lost in them, him lost in mine.

"Y-You ok?" Nate asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I-I'm good," I answered back, using my usual words. His arms were still around me and my hands were still on his chest. We jumped and sat up, quickly breaking away form eachother.

I was blushing mad. No wonder girls fell for him back home... Wait, NO! BAD TRACY! BAD!

"Are you guys alright?!"

We looked up and saw Jason and Shane running down towards us. But with it being a downward hill, they tripped and began rolling down like us. Nate and I could help but start laughing. It was a hilarious sight to see two grown men rolling down a hill. They were about to crash right into me, but then Nate pulled me side, making me fall on top of him. Great, _another_ awkward position.

"Ow," Shane groaned.

"Ditto," Jason added. He turned his head at us. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine," I answered.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Nate said.

"But I guess I still have to work on my horse ridding," I said with a nervous laugh.

"But you hit me in the forehead! That's good right?" Shane said, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled. a little. "I guess."

"We better get you back up there before Sarah thinks we kidnapped you," Nate said, standing up.

I laughed. "Ok, but if I roll down that hill again one of you guys better catch me."

They all bowed and said, "Yes, Princess!"

I laughed and started running, making them chase after me. But then they all tripped and all rolled down the hill, again. I turned around, laughing at them.


	5. Arranged Marriages

I was eating dinner with the guys. At least we didn't have to have special dinner banquets, considering it was midnight. This was the only time we could make our own dinner without any fancy royalty stuff interfering. I was wearing my pj's and snow boots right now. Hehe, those are comfy during the night.

"So, anything to talk about?" I asked as I played with my mashed potatoes, making a drawing with my fork.

"Not really," Nate answered, doing the same as I was with his food.

"Come on you guys, don't play with your food," Shane said.

Jason laughed. "Says the guy with a smiley face in his mashed potatoes."

I leaned over and saw it, making me laugh. "Yeah, very mature, Shane."

"So, anything happen after the horseback riding?" Jason asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Not really. Just some more princess lessons."

"Hard to believe you're still alive then," Nate laughed.

I glared at my plate, remembering Nate's personality back home. "Yeah, hard to believe alright."

"Hello," said a voice. We looked at the door and saw Elizabeth in her robe, her pajamas underneath. "What are you guys doing up?"

"Having a decent meal," I said with my mouth full.

"So what about you?" Jason asked, pulling up a chair for her.

"I heard some voices down here and decided to check it out," Elizabeth said, taking a seat. "Also because I overheard something."

Nate looked at her across the table. "What exactly did you hear?"

"It's about you, Tracy," Elizabeth said in a worried voice.

I swallowed my food. "This doesn't sound too good."

"It was Sarah and the head of the Ronovia Council. I heard they discovered your grandmother's will."

My head jumped as I dropped my fort. "W-Will?"

"What'd it say?" Shane asked.

"It says that she knew that her granddaughter might not be able to find a vampire to kill during the time of the coronation. In that case, she has allowed for you to take the throne through... an arrange marriage."

I dropped my fork and starred at Elizabeth. "Say what?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry but it's true. And with you being only a teenager, vampire hunting seems way to dangerous, especially considering that you're the last blood of royalty. You'll have to marry."

I stood up. "No way will anyone arrange for me to be married!"

"Yeah," Jason agreed, just as hyped up. "I say we protest!"

"What good would we do?" Shane spoke up, looking at Jason. "I mean, we're just normal guys. Tracy's a princess. There's nothing we can do. And I don't think a protest would do much seeing as it's an _arranged marriage_. Not the cancellation of your latest Saturday morning cartoons."

I left my head in my arms on the table. "I can only imagine who'd be my husband."

"So you're seriously gonna go through it?" Nate asked surprised.

I lifted my heads to look at Nate. "I don't know. Until I can figure out this stuff, Sarah's in charge of me. As well as my grandma's will." I banged my forehead on the table agian after speaking. "I liked things better back home."

--

I was in the ballroom, wearing a skirt, high heel shoes, and a casual blouse. At least it's better than a dress.

"Shoulders up," Sarah's voice rang.

I obeyed her and sat up in my seat. I was getting bored. How late could a guy get?

"I feel so bad for her," Nate said from the top banister.

"Remind me again why we're sitting here watching Tracy,"Jason said.

"Because there's nothing else we can do around here unless we're with her," Shane reminded. "Remember when you slid down the banister and got yelled at by Sarah?"

"Like it's my fault Trace was in the shower at the time," Jasonsaid in his defence.

"Hey guys, look," Nate interjected.

"Presenting, Prince Ramiro!"

I watched a guy around my age come in. He was dressed in black pants and shoes, and a white button down shirt, light blonde hair. He walked up to me and kissed my hand. "Nice to meet you Princess Teresa."

I grinned nervously. "Uh, nice to meet you too, Prince Ramiro."

"I hate the guy already," Nate muttered.

"Someone's jealous," Jason teased, poking Nate in the shoulder.

"Shut up man," Nate glared.

"Would you two quit acting like a couple of kids?" SHane interrupted before this could get any further.

--

"So, you're 16?" I asked as we walked through the garden, seeing as we were forced to so we could get to know eachother.

"Yup. So I heard you're new to the whole royalty thing."

I laughed. "Yeah. It's harder than it looks."

"Tell me about it," Rai said. He told me I could call him Rai and I told him he could call me Tracy. "I bet it's amazing living as a normal girl, before all of this royal stuff happened I mean."

"It was, " I said. "I have three amazing friends."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup, Jason's 20, Shane's 18, and Nate's 15. He's my best friend."

He nodded. "I wish I could live life as a normal person for once. Royal duties like getting an arrange marriage seems too-"

"Annoying?" I finished.

"I was gonna say stressing but annoying works too."

The both of us laughed.

"I'm not into the marriage either," I said. "I'm only going along with it so I won't have to hunt for a vampire and kill it."

"That so?" Rai asked. "If I were in your case, I suppose I'd do the same thing."

There was a silence. "Tell me, Tracy. Do you happen to have feelings for one of your friends?"

Nate's picture came into my head and I blushed. "I don't really know. Why you ask?"

Rai laughed. "Because at the corner of my eye I could see three boys spying at the very top of the staircase."

My eyes widened and I almost burst out laughing. "Ah, those knuckleheads. I'll have to talk with them later."

"Then I wish you luck," Rai said with a chuckle.

Hm, maybe having Rai as a husband wouldn't be so bad. But on the other hand, I still have to figure out my feelings. I mean, I blush every time Nate comes close or when the thought of me with him gets to me. And I guess I got jealous back then at home with all his countless girlfriends and his fliteous personality. Maybe I _am_ falling for my best friend.


	6. Our NonDate

I was in the library, trying to study French. It was quiet enough for me to focus.

"Hello?" asked a voice. It was Shane's.

"Come in," I said.

He walked into the rather large library and closed the doors silently. He walked towards where I was sitting and sat on a chair. "You're thinking about something, aren't you."

I closed my eyes. "No I'm not. I'm studying French."

Shane smiled. "You're not."

"And how would you know?"

"The book's upside down," he said, taking it from me and closing it, throwing it over his shoulder. "Now, what's on your mind?"

I sat back in my seat. "I have two choices. Go against everything I stand for and kill, or get married."

"Which would would you rather do?"

"Number three: none of the above," I said un-enthusiastically.

Shane laughed. "Let's start with this then. How do you feel about marrying that prince?"

I shrugged. "I made friends with Ramiro. He's cool, but you guys are better."

"And how do you feel about killing a vampire?"

I looked up at him. "It's dangerous, hunting for it. Then having to kill it would be another story. I mean, what if the vampire isn't bad and I kill it? You know just as well as Jason and Nate I'd never kill anything."

"Yeah, especially when you had that mosquito on your arm," Shane said sarcastically. "You killed it within a second."

I pouted. "Except those. They're annoying."

"Wow, you're against killing and yet your a fighter. Weird combination."

"Well I'm a weird girl," I said in my defence. "How's Nate and Jason taking the arranged marriage thing?"

"Jason, he's doing it the same as me, worried about you."

I nodded. "And Nate?"

"Like. a. nut," Shane answered, tilting his head forwards towards me. "He's so jealous."

I made a face. "Nate? Jealous of the marriage? I don't think so. I'm his best girl friend."

"And he's your best guy friend," Shane said, as if this was making sense. "Listen Trace, I think he's beginning to understand what it's like to have his best friend gone for a long time. I mean, you're always off with your princess lessons, and he's left alone with us, bored to death. And now, you're spending hours with that Ramiro guy, and now Nate fully understands what you've been going through."

My eyes changed. I remembered from the very beginning of this trip. I wanted to Nate to understand the pain I went through while he was off living the night. And here we were, my wish granted. But truth was, neither of us were enjoying this little adventure.

"Tracy, it's been a whole week of princess lessons. Why don't you take the rest of the day to spend time with Nate?"

After a few seconds, I nodded. "Alright, thanks for the advice, Shane." I hugged him and left the library.

Shane sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well Tracy, it's all part of growing up." He eyed oe of the French books on the table. "... I wonder how you say cheese in French."

--

"Nate!" I called, running down the halls. I took off my high heel shoes and was holding them in my hands.

I opened the door to his room and ran in, only to see him shirtless with only a towel around his waist. Seems he just took a shower. I yelped and slammed the door, leaning against the wall. And I could tell my face was red.

__

'Oh man I can not believe I just saw that.'

"Nate I am so, so sorry for barging in like that," I apoligized from outside the door.

He opened the door and stuck his head out. I supposed he was still undressed but wanted to see why I came in. "You alright or did those lessons finally get to you?"

I smiled, glad he wasn't angry. "No. I thought I'd spend some time with my best friend today. A little birdie told me I've been neglecting him."

He smiled. "Just the two of us?"

I nodded. "Yup, right now."

He nodded his head. His curly brown hair was still wet. "Ok then."

I grinned my trademark grin. I haven't done that in a while. "Sweet. Go dress up and meet me at the front door in the ballroom. We'll be spending the day in Ronovia."

He smiled and shut the door. I went to my room and bright out my luggage from under my bed. Inside was my jeans, a shirts, shades, you know, teen girl stuff. I've been dying to wear my old clothing.

I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a jean shorts, a white shirt with a design on it, black leather knee-high boots, and a red belt dangling around my waist loosely. I know , not a normal style, but it was me. And, I haven't been me since I arrived here. I grabbed my bag and placed my stuff in it, running down the stairs.

"About time you got here," Nate said, hearing my footsteps.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look like my old self," I said, arriving at the top of the stairs.

His eyes widened, much like during the ballroom dancing. "Wow, that's your old self when you wanna head out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well you've never home anymore. You don't notice how much I've changed. Now let's go."

We walked out of the palace doors and through the garden. We arrived at the front of the open gates, seeing George and our white limo. "Hey George!"

He tipped his hat. "Hell Miss Teresa, Nathan. Are you two going out on a date?"

We both blushed. I was too stunned to say anything.

Good thing Nate did. "N-No sir. We were just hoping to have some normal friend time out in town."

He nodded, smiling. "Ah, out in Ronovia in the evening. A splendid time you'll be having."

I smiled. "Is it really that nice? I've been here all week and I've never seen the town."

"It's magnificent, I'll tell you that much."

He opened the door and Nate and I slid in. We decided to go downtown, since that was were all the shops and restaurants were. We'd have George wait somewhere so the people wouldn't be to intrigued about the limo. And that way, Nate and I can walk around and see the sights on our own.

"Ah!" I sighed out, stretching my arms with my bag sling around my shoulder and across down to my side, like a sash. "I hate sitting down for long periods of time."

Nate laughed, getting out after me. "Well you've made that clear."

George came around to us. "Welcome to downtown Northern Ronovia. How long will you be gone?"

I looked at my watch. "It's 6:00 right now. I guess we'll be gone until 9:00."

Nate looked at me. "That long? You sure you won't get yelled at by anyone once we get back?"

I grinned and punched his arm. "Nate, you stay out over night on dates all the time. Now it's just an outing between two friends and you wanna _not_ stay out late?"

He blushed. "Uh, well, I don't know. Whatever you want I guess."

I smiled. "Anyway, thanks for driving us, George. Let's go Nate!" I grabbed his hand and we darted off, leaving George waving as he stepped back into the limo.

Well, here we were, having our unofficial date. We went shopping, something I didn't do often. But here, the prices were surprisingly reasonable. And the things being sold were way different from back in the US. They caught my taste. And my taste was, different. Oh well, I like being different. And Nate seemed to be enjoying himself too. At least I didn't buy so much I couldn't carry it all on my own. While we were passing the park, Nate was still offering to hold my two bags. When I said no, for the billionth time, he just took them and stated running. I laughed and was up for the chase. Reminded me of our childhood and when we'd play tag.

--

By now we were at the playground. We were at the top of those forts with the ladders and slides, just enjoying the view.

"I always loved coming up here on these things," I said, remembering the parks at home.

"You like a lot of high places, don't you Tracy," Nate said, sitting at the top of the slide, letting his legs drift down.

"Yup," I said, remembering another memory that made me sadden. "We celebrated my 15th birthday at the park."

Nate looked up at me still standing. "We did?"

I sat down beside him. "Yeah, you were busy on a date though."

nate felt guilt surge through him. "Oh... sorry."

I knew he felt bad, so I smiled to cheer him up. "Don't worry, I'm good now. Shane and Jason took me to the playground to cheer me up then. My parents got mad at us for going off but it was ok."

He looked at me. "Still, I missed your 15th birthday."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I didn't miss _your_ 15th birthday."

Nate remembered that and slapped his forehead. "Oh God, don't remind me."

I laughed. "It was probably the weirdest night of my life. And I did have to remind you, over and over until you actually remembered it on your own."

****

--FLASHBACK--

I was 14 then. It was Nate's 15 birthday, and my parents were gone for their second honeymoon. They said we could have a party for Nate's 15th birthday.

"Thanks Mom," I said over the phone's speaker as she hung up. My head picked up and I grinned at the boys. "Well guys, you heard them. We can actually have a party anywhere we want."

The three boys grinned and looked at eachother.

I blinked in confusement. "Uh, what are you guys thinking?"

--

I sat in a chair, absolutely bored to death. I was in this restaurant place that Shane's friend owned. We were hosting the 'Party of the Year' here. Lights in the dark, food, dancing, loud music blasting. And in the most unexpected places, I would see couples making out when I tried to find a quiet place. And me being me, was not enjoying myself.

I walked across the dance floor, trying to get through. I found Jason dancing with a girl. "Hey Jason!"

He told the girl something and he came towards me. "Yeah what's up, Tracy?"

"You know where Nate is?" I asked over the music. "I can't find him anywhere."

He looked around, seeing he was taller than me at the time. "Try the food table, I see him with a couple guys."

I nodded. "Thanks." I got through the dancing crowd almost barely. I sighed and looked around, finding the food table. I saw Nate and a couple of guys, like Jason said. But I saw a weird look in Nate. He was acting weird too. Oh well, what isn't weird in my life?

I went behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey."

Rather than the 'Hey' I expected back, his left arm draped over me and he pulled me up, much to my surprise. "Guys, this is my best friend Tracy," he said kinda in a slur. And I could smell alcohol in his breath too.

"She looks cute," said one of the guys coming close to my face.

I growled and punched him in the nose.

Another one of those guys eyed me. "Feisty friend ya got there, Nate."

I glared and looked back at Nate. "Nate, you drinking?"

He looked at me, a little bit off balance. "What? Nonsense, Trace! You know I'd never drink."

I made a face and got out from under his grip and to the food table they were standing by. Nothing out of the ordinary. No drinks, except for the punch bowl. I grabbed a cup and sipped some of it, only to spit it onto the ground. "Yeck." I wiped my mouth with my arm and threw the beverage in the garbage. Someone must have spiked the punch. And by my guess, Nate had more than his fair share of it.

"Hey Nate," I said, trying to grab his attention before he can do something stupid.

He turned around. "Oh, hey Tracy," he said, still in the same drunk manner.

I groaned. Some 15th birthday party. "Come on, I'm taking you home. You're too drunk to even find the bathroom. And I may be your best friend, but I ain't helping you there."

I grabbed his arm but he took it back. "Tracy, just enjoy the night and have fun."

I made a face. "Well Nate, this night has been everything but. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Being the strong person I was, I was able to drag Nate out of the building. By the time we were out, his arm was draped around my neck again, for support this time. I led him to Jason's car. Jason and Shane brought their own cars. I helped Nate into the back seat so he could lie down. And I went to the drivers seat and started the ignition. Hey, I may be 14, but when you live with thee guys, you tend to learn a bunch of things simply through observation. And I was desperate. Nate _had_ to go home. And Shane and Jason weren't gonna listen to me.

--

"You feeling ok?" I asked outside the bathroom. Nate was in there throwing up. You know, I always imagined _me _getting drunk and Jason, Shane, and Nate lecturing me while I was the one throwing up. Seems it was the other way around.

After a couple minutes, the door opened and I barely caught Nate. I dragged him back to the bed and helped him there. He was a little sober, enough to talk to me in sense of what he was saying. "You alright, Nate?"

"Yeah, I think," he groaned. "I kinda have a head-ache."

I placed a wet cloth on his forehead. "At least you're ok."

He seemed to have calmed down a bit after I put that cloth there. "What happened?"

I chuckled. "Someone spiked the punch and you got drunk."

He looked up, starring into space. "Wow, I never would have imagined."

I laughed. "Me neither. I had to drive you here?"

He starred at me. "You got your driver's licence? Awesome."

I sighed. I guess he was still a little bit out of it. I took off his shoes and placed the covers over him. I turned off the lights and turned on the small lamp. "Just get some sleep, Nate. You need it."

He winced again from the head-ache. "Isn't this your bed?"

I stifled another laugh. "Actually it's Jason's room but he won't mind. And I'll be here in case you need anything."

"But-"

"Just shut up and get some rest," I said with a comforting smile, holding his hand. With that, he smiled for the first time since the party and drifted off to sleep. I held his hand the whole time. This was why I was his best friend, I'd help him no matter what.

****

--END FLASHBACK--


	7. My Late Present

"That's what happened?" Nate asked, quite surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked out onto the sunset on the horizon. "Now that I'm here with you, all alone, I think I can finally keep the story in my head."

I laughed. "Good. Then I won't have to tell the story ever again."

Nate turned his head towards me. "Did you really drive a car at 14?"

"Hey, I was desperate. And don't tell Shane, he'd flip."

He made a face. "What about Jason?"

"Oh I told him," I said. "I mean, I had to give some answer to how his car got back to the house."

"What'd you tell Shane?"

I laughed. "That Jason parked in an a driveway and was towed. I told him that you and I left the party to go claim the car back."

Nate starred at me. "And he believe it?"

I shrugged. "I told him while he was half asleep the next morning. Just keep shut about it."

He held his hands up, no fingers crossed. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

Laughter left my mouth again. Then I remembered something. It was _that time of the month _again for me, and I didn't have that much pads left back in my luggage. And I wasn't going to anyone to ask for them. "Hey Nate, mind if I do some private shopping? I need to pick something up first."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Truthfully, I've never told the guys about this puberty stuff. It started after my parents died, so I went through learning about it by myself. And if I told them now, it'd be like telling them I was pregnant. Don't wanna go there.

"Uh, I'm going bra shopping?" I lied. It was obvious I was lieing since I said it like a question. But I said bra shopping either way, and Nate wasn't gonna agree to coming with me to that.

He made a face. "Ok, you go do your girl stuff."

I giggled and slid down the slide. "I'll be off then. Won't be long."

****

--NATE'S POV--

Tracy picked up her two bags and left the playground and back to the shops. It was almost the end of the sunset now, and I sat up here, thinking. I mean, Tracy's too good a person to be _my_ best friend. At my birthday, she gone out of her way to help when I got drunk. And then I started going out with other girls and neglecting her to the point I missed her birthday. And now here we were, closer than ever.

__

'I need to get something for Tracy. Something to make up for everything I've did the past year.'

And I think I know the perfect thing. Tracy said she'd be shopping for girl stuff for a little bit, so maybe I should do some shopping of my own.

I smiled and slid down the slide. I headed into town again. I needed to get Tracy her birthday present. A long time late, I know, but its better than nothing. After I bought her gift, I got out my cell and called her. She picked up on the second ring.

"Ello?"

I smiled. She always said that when called. "It's Nate. You done?"

"Almost. I'm waiting in line to pay. Why?"

I looked around. "Meet me at the pizza parlor outside the park. I'll treat you to diner."

"Um, whatever you say Gray," she said, hanging up. She only called me Gray when she wasn't sure about me. I laughed and went over there. I took a seat at one of the outside tables under the umbrella and waited.

--

After about ten minutes, I saw Tracy walk over here and take a seat.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she apologized. "There was this old lady at the front of the line and, well, you know."

I laughed. "At least you're here."

"Here, Mr. Gray," said one of the waiters who gave two milkshakes, our favorite flavors. Mine cotton candy and her's strawberry.

Tracy looked at hers. "We're having desert for dinner?"

I shrugged, taking a sip out of mine. "There are finally no adults around. Who'd yell at us?"

She pondered for a moment before taking a sip out of her strawberry milkshake. "Good point... And wow Ronovia makes good milkshakes."

"That they do," I agreed, making us burst into laughter.

--**TRACY'S POV--**

"Excuse me," said a voice by our table. I looked down and saw a little girl. "Oh, hello."

"Are you the princess?" she asked.

I looked at Nate then back down at the girl. "Yeah, that's me. And your name?"

The little girl shyly shook my hand, but smiled. "Rika."

"That's a beautiful name," I said with a smile. I noticed her clothing was all tattered up. She probably lived in the streets. My eyes saddened. "Where's your family?"

"Uh," she said, looking for an answer.

I laughed at how cute she looked. "Its ok, you don't have to answer. But you can call me Tracy though."

She looked up at me. "I thought your name was Teresa."

I winked at her. "Yeah, but I only let close friends call me Tracy."

Her face brightened and she bowed. "Wow, thank you."

I ruffled her hair brown hair. "No need."

She smiled and left off into the busy town.

"Is that true?" Nate asked.

I looked back at him. "Of course. Rika's a beautiful name."

Nick laughed, me misunderstanding his question. "Never mind."

I blinked in confusement until I heard, "Oh my gosh it's the Princess!" yelled a voice.

We looked around and saw a crowd forming. Nateand I stood up and had our backs to eachother, surrounded by questions.

"How long have you been here?"

"Will you take the throne?"

"Are you determined to slay another vampire?"

"Are you two going out?"

"Is he your soon-to-be husband at the upcoming wedding?"

"Quick this way!" I heard Nate say, grabbing my wrist. We got our bags and ran through the crowd.

--

After a while, we lost them. We were in a private spot in town. It seems that most shops have closed, and now that it was night. The post lights were on, fire flies flying around them. We collapsed by a bench and caught our breaths, dropping our bags.

"Wow that was exhausting," I sighed out.

"You alright?" Nate asked.

I grinned with a thumbs up. "I'm good."

We sat up and gathered our bags together.

"So how was the day for you?" I asked. I could only hear crickets, so we were alone.

"Better than any other date I've had, that's for sure," he answered, then blushing once he realized what he said.

I smirked. "Better than a date back home, eh? Wow don't I feel special."

Nate smiled at me. "You get what I mean. I had a great time with you, Tracy."

"Maybe because it's been a while since we actually spent some time together?" I said. Well it was true.

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. And I'm sorry for neglecting you all this time. I really regret missing your birthday."

"Ah forget that already. It was nothing."

"I'm your best guy friend. I can't forget. So while you were doing your girl shopping, I did some shopping of my own."

I saw him take out a box from his jacket. He held it out to me. I took it in my hands and looked at him. "What's this?"

"Your late birthday present," he said. "Go on, open it up."

I laughed and opened the box. My wide smile turned into a round O. In front of me was this beautiful necklace. Old school for a guy to give the girl a necklace, but it was sweet. Definitely sweet.

"Whoa," I said, regaining my composture. "You got me this? It must have cost you a fortune."

"Yeah well, our friendship's worth a lot more than this necklace," he said, taking the jewel out of the box. He went behind the bench and chained the necklace around my neck. The cold chain and his hands on the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine, good shivers. "Blue topaz teardrop framed with diamonds with a white gold chain to complete it. Hope you like it," Nick said, sitting back down on the bench.

"Like it? How can I _not_ like it? I love it!" I hugged him, taking him by surprise. "And it's my birthstone too." I let go. "I remember telling you as a kid my dream necklace."

"And I remembered every single word of it," Nick said with a smile. "That's why I requested it. Cost me a lot since I got on the guy's nerves trying to get the perfect necklace, but it was worth it."

I laughed and hugged him again. "You are too much for words, Nate Gray."

I let go again and he stood up from his seat, bowing. "Well it's 9:00 now. Shall I take her majesty back to her limo?"

I laughed at his choice of words and stood up, linking my arm with his. "Yes you may, good sir," I said, playing along.

We took our bags and headed back to the corner where the limo was. George was there and opened the door for us. On the limo ride home, I was smiling the whole way, even as I fell asleep, my head on Nate's shoulder. And I could have sworn, I felt him kiss my forehead right as I drifted off.


	8. Confirmed Suspicions

"Morning Princess," Shane greeted at the kitchen.

I yawned, coming down in my pajamas and snow boots. "Morning Shane."

"So how'd yesterday go?" he asked from the table. "I didn't see you or Nate in the palace for a while."

I smiled. "It was the best night of my life. We spent the whole evening together in town."

I saw him tilt his head a little bit to the side. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

I looked down and saw I was still wearing it. I smiled. "Nate gave it to me yesterday."

Shane's eyes widened. "He did? Whoa."

I laughed at his expression. "That's what I said when I saw it. He told me it was my late birthday present since me missed it."

"Ah, so Nate Gray finally comes into the light I see," Shane said, imitating some kinda of psychic person.

I laughed and whacked him with a banana on the table. "Oh stop it."

He laughed as he got hit by the banana. "Ok ok I'll stop. No need for fruit flinging."

"Miss Teresa," called Sarah from the door.

Shane and I fooling around and I got up. "Yes?"

"We have scheduled the wedding date."

My eyes widened. "Already?"

She nodded. "Yes. You have four days."

"Four days?!" Shane and I yelled at the same time. We looked at eachother. Here comes the saying-the-same-things speech.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Yes. Now come, Miss Teresa. We must get you fitted for your wedding gown."

My face fell and I looked down. She grabbed my wrist and started walking me out of the kitchen and I looked towards Shane. I mouthed, 'help me' and I was gone.

****

--NATE'S POV--

I was laying in my bed, alone in my room. All I could think about was yesterday. And I was telling the truth, that day was better than any date I had back home. And I ended the day like I always did with my other dates. They fall asleep and I kiss their forehead. So I did the same with Tracy. Hopefully she didn't notice that. At least we had our old friendship back now. And to think, I've been ignoring her all this time... and now comes her last few days of freedom, since she has to marry.

"And then there's that other thing," I said to myself. The first time _it _happened was when she cut her hand. Her blood, it had some kind of taste to me, like something I've been dying to find but couldn't. Luckily I snapped myself out of it before things could get any weirder, if they could. Then came the ballroom dancing. I would have bit her neck if it wasn't for her calling Joe. Maybe she knew what was happening. Why else would she have called Joe to tackle me right before I could bite her? God, and I thought puberty was over with a long time ago.

"Hey Nate, can we come in?" asked Jason's voice from outside the door.

"Whatever," I replied.

The door opened and my brothers walked in.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"It's Tracy," Jason said.

My eyes widened. "Why? What? Is she hurt or something?"

SHane laughed a little. "No, nothing like that. She's fine."

"Or not," Jason mumbled, making Shane elbow him in his side.

I arched my eyebrow. "What is it?"

Shane sighed. "While Tracy and I were in the kitchen, that Sarah lady walked in, telling Tracy she had four days until the wedding."

"What? Four days only?!"

"That how I reacted," Shane said with a small smile. But right now, no one was smiling. "She's getting fitted for her wedding gown right now."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my bed. So much for things getting better. "Doesn't she have a choice in this?"

Jason nodded. "She does, but she says she can't abandon her people. And its in her grandmother's will. So she does have to get married."

"Or kill a vampire," Shane interjected. "Either way she'll have to take the throne."

I groaned and fell back, my head hitting the pillow. "I wish we could all just go home and act like none of this ever happened."

"If only we could do that," Jason said, going towards the door. "I'm gonna head out, clear my head and look around town."

Shane smiled. "Then I guess I'll leave too. I need a nap in my room."

When the left then room I took my pillow and left it over my head. These were gonna be some hard four days.

****

--TRACY'S POV--

I was in my bedroom. My wedding dress was ready. I was sitting in front of my dresser in my night gown. Apparently I couldn't wear my pajamas anymore or my snow boots. Sarah says its too unlady-like. But come on, what girl doesn't wear pajamas? I'm a 15-year old teenager for heaven's sake! A very immature one too.

As I starred at my reflection, I had that tingling feeling in me again. _'It's that vampire sense again.'_

I've thought about this for a couple days now. I've always gotten it around Nate at certain times. Now I was having them again. Oh joy.

"Tracy, can I come in?" Nate asked outside my door.

I starred at my reflection with wide eyes.

__

'I knew it!'

"Um, come in!" I called, turning my head towards the door.

Nate came in and the door closed. He looked at me. "Uh, what up with the dress?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Sarah," we both said at the same time, making us laugh.

"You worried about the wedding? You're up pretty late," Nate said.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Who told you?"

"Shane and Jason."

"Ah," I said, looking to the side of the room. Figures Shane would tell them right away. "So why are you up late?"

"Uh, vampire stuff," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I mentally slapped myself. It was like he was reading my mind or something. "Why?"

"After seeing what that vampire did to Hazel, I'm worried about what it might do to you," Nate explained. "I mean, you come from a family of vampire hunters. I don't think they'd be too happy with you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'll be fine. I'm Tracy V."

He laughed at the fake full name I gave myself: My nick-name Tracy and the first letter of my last name. I usually went by that name to new people, unless it was important.

I stood up and went over to my window, seeing a full moon. "Maybe after all this princess vampire stuff is over, we can go back to normal things. Even after I get married."

"At least our version of normal," Nate said from my bed.

I started laughing but then I felt that weird feeling go through me again. My eyes widened and I stood still, my senses going off wildly now, more than ever.

"Trace you ok?" Nate asked, standing up and shaking my shoulders.

I shook my head quickly. "Sorry about that. I think I'll have to get used to having a vampire sense."

Suddenly I felt Nate's grip on my shoulders tighten.

I winced a little. "Nate, you're hurting me."

He closed his eyes and he began to loose balance.

"Nate!"

We got to the ground and he fell into my arms. I sat him up against the wall, his head dropping down.

"Nate, Nate wake up." I felt his forehead. No fever. And he was still breathing, heavily by the way. "Nate talk to me here."

"T-Tracy," he said, one eye barely open.

"Yeah?" I asked, worry all over my face. I felt that vampire sense go off again. And it was stronger than ever. And before I could think about it, I saw Nate's fangs grow. My eyes widened and I backed up a bit.

He looked up, his eyes different. It's usual beautiful brown color was black and lifeless. And his fangs were sharp. My breathing sped up and my heart pounded faster. He stood up, starring at me.

"N-Nate?" I whispered, still backing up. As Nate walked over, his shadow cast upon me.

"Nate?" I repeated, a little louder.

Suddenly, he pounced and we landed in my bed, him on top of me. My eyes widened in fear.

"Nate," I whispered again.

"Shut up," he said, at full advantage.

I held back tears in my eyes. I couldn't show him I was crying. "You were the one who bit Hazel. You're a vampire, aren't you."

He smirked. "Smart girl."

Before I could say anything, he forced his lips onto mine. My eyes widened. I was kissing my best friend, vampire, I don't know! But this was no time to think about that. He immediately went to my neck, and I saw his fangs near my skin. Tears rushed out of my eyes. "NATE!!"

He stopped. My silent sobs were kept in, but not my tears. It went down my cheeks and down my neck. My guess, was that Nate saw this.

"Please... stop..." I sobbed out. "Nate it's me... You have to remember..."

He furthered away from my neck and I looked back at him, my eyes now red and bloodshot. He looked me in the eye, like when I was practicing with horse ridding.

"Tracy..." Nate finally said. He sat up, no longer on top of me. I sat up too. His eyes were normal, but he still had his fangs, and tears rolled down my eyes. Before anything could happen, I slowly pulled him into a hug. I knew he was surprised by this.

"Nate... please..."

He carefully took his hands and broke off from my hug. He layed me down on my bed and placed the covers over me. He used his hands and closed my eyes. "Goodbye, Tracy."

And with that, I heard a quick swish by my window. But I couldn't open my eyes. I was too tired, too exhausted.

"Nate..." I whispered, tears still falling. I wasn't crying from the experience that I was almost bitten. I was crying because Nate left. What's gonna happen to him?... What now?


	9. Flashback: First Dance,First Kiss

I was tossing and turning.

"Tracy."

"No..." I mumbled, turning to the left.

"Tracy."

I mumbled something else and turned again.

"Tracy!"

I woke up. "NATE!"

I actually screamed in Shane's face and he fell backwards and onto the floor. I covered my mouth and gasped. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

He sat up, rubbing his nose. "No biggie. What's with you?"

I remembered the events of yesterday. "Oh my gosh. Where's Nate?"

Shane shrugged. "I dunno. Asleep in his room?"

I got out of bed and rushed out the door. "Please be a dream, please be a dream, please be a-" I arrived at his room. the door was open, and his bed was empty. No one inside. "...dream..."

Shane caught up to me. "What... happened...?"

I ignored his question and went to Jason's room. _'Please be there. He has to be there.'_ But when I got there, no one was inside.

"Oh my God, Nate."

"Tracy what's going on?" Shane asked.

I started crying and turned around, hugging Shane. "It's Nate," I sobbed out.

Shane noticed how sad I was. He decided it was best to comfort now, ask questions later. So he wrapped his arm around me and I continued crying.

--

"Wow, seriously?" Elizabeth asked.

I nodded and Shane gave me another tissue. "Yeah. And now he could be anywhere." I blew into the tissue.

"What happened to Jason?" Elizabeth asked Shane worryingly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. He said he was heading out and he didn't come back since. And it was yesterday morning."

"Great, now two of them are missing," I said, acting all depressed, considering I just might be.

"Oh my gosh I'm next," Shane said, starring off into space with wide eyes.

Elizabeth glared at Shane and slapped him upside the head. "Shane now's not the time. Tracy's wedding is in three days, two of her friends are missing, and one of them happens to be a vampire on the run."

I broke down into more sobs and Elizabeth covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"Well, where would Nate be?" Shane asked.

Elizabeth pondered. "I'm not so sure. But I know he wouldn't want to be seen by the public. They'd just bring him to the guillotine downtown."

My sobs became louder at the thought of the town decapitating Nate. Oh gosh.

"Anywhere else?" Shane asked in a panicked tone, trying to get some good news.

"Um, well, he could be in the forest behind the palace," Elizabeth said a little quickly and unsure. "No one ever goes there since you never really find your way out. It would be a good hiding spot for Nate."

"Now if only we knew where Jason was," Shane added. He looked towards me and saw I was sleep in my bed again. He smiled and rubbed my back. "Maybe we should just leave her to her thoughts for a little bit."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good idea."

--

Jason still hasn't come back, and neither did Nate. Right now Shane was off in town looking for them. And tomorrow was supposed to be my wedding day, 9:00 A.M. I sighed. things have been pretty quiet these past two days. With Shane always gone looking for them, I was left alone in the palace, tending to my royal duties. And I haven't even left the palace for security reasons. And Sarah wasn't helping. Usually I was with Rai who kept me company, and we'd joke around, trying to figure out how to get out of the wedding. As wild the ideas were, they weren't helping.

"School sounds like fun."

I rolled my eyes. "When you don't count tests and detention."

"Then what do you enjoy about it?" Rai asked.

I pondered. "There always was my first dance."

"Oh yeah, those party things held at school for students right?"

I laughed at how clueless he was. "That's it."

"Did you have a date?"

"Well, not at first, but I guess I did in the end," I smiled, blushing. "I also had my first kiss."

****

--FLASHBACK--

I was laying my my room, doing my homework. I wanted to get it over with... Nah, I was only doing it because I was bored. I could hear Nate in his room playing guitar. That was his thing. I liked fighting, he liked music. And he had a talent for it. We were only 12, and his voice didn't mature yet at the time. He had a girlfriend too, his_ first_ girlfriend. And to tell the truth, I didn't like her. The witch's name was Alyson. But, Nate was happy. And that's what mattered.

"Hey Tracy!" Shane and Jason greeted at my door. Shanewas in high school, 15. Jason too, he was 17.

"Hi," I said without any enthusiasm.

"What's with you?" Jason asked, walking into the room with Shane.

I put my pencil down. "Today's the 7th grade dance."

"So why are you so bummed?" Shane asked cluelessly.

I gave him a look. "You guys know just as well as anyone else how I don't like guys yet."

"Which we are very grateful for," Shane interrupted, making me laugh.

"But still," I said. "What's the point in going to the dance without a date? I mean, Nate has a date and he's going."

"Your point?" the two boys said.

I groaned and fell back in my bed. "Point is, I'm not going to the dance tonight."

"Come on, Tracy, this is your first dance and you're blowing it off?" Jason asked, placing an arm around me. "Just because you didn't get a date doesn't mean you should miss it."

"He's right," Shane said. "I bet you'd make a lot of great memories."

I sighed. "So? I don't even have anything to wear."

"Come to our room," the two boys said, dragging me out of the room. The guys at the time shared a room, the guest room. I noticed Nate's guitar back up on its stand. He must have left already. Shane went into their closet and pulled out something.

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh."

Shane grinned. "Oh yeah, see it and believe it, Tracy."

He was holding a beautiful black dress that went a little bit below my knees and black flats.

"And why do you have those in your closet?" I asked, looking up at Jason.

"When we heard about this middle school dance, JShane and I decided to get you something to wear,"Jason explained. "Weather you'd go or not."

"Well too bad, I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Shane interrupted. "I spent 30 bucks on these shoes and you're going."

I laughed at how girly Shane tried to sound. I slipped the dress on and they places my shoes on like I was Cinderella.

"There," Jason said, behind me in the mirror.

"Thanks guys," I said, hugging them. "But if this ends out horribly I'll blame you."

I walked out of the house and towards the school. It was within walking distance, so I didn't need Jason driving me.

--

I arrived in the gym, and I saw everyone there, enjoying themselves. For the first half hour, I was completely bored. I wasn't much of a party person. I decided to explore the school. Some students were wandering around, but not a lot. I came across an empty hall and I heard guitar sounds. I followed the sound quietly and I heard singing. I recognized that voice anywhere.

I arrived at the music room and I peeked in, seeing Nate sitting down, playing with one of the guitars.

__

We had a lot of good times when we were together  
And I thought we'd last forever, you and I  
Eyeing for so long I couldn't wait to get you're phone call  
Dreaming 'bout you makes me feel alright

Tonight you called me on the phone  
Said you had to stay at home  
Is there something I should know, yeah

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye uh oh uh oh

The night after you're phone call me and friends were hanging at the mall  
I was not believing what I saw  
Holding hands with him and sitting closer then six inches  
Hoping she's not gonna kiss him now

How can I call you a friend  
You stood me up in the end  
I know that it's over, yeah

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye, uh oh uh oh

Don't keep telling me that you're sorry now  
But let me tell you how much this hurts me too  
Yeah, oh

__

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye , uh oh uh oh

__

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye uh oh uh  
It only would of taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye, goodbye oh uh oh uh oh Goodbye

At the end of his song, I started clapping at the door side, a small smile on my face.

"T-Tracy?" Nate said, seeing me.

I nodded. "Come on, let me show you something."

I walked in and grabbed his hand. I led him up the stairs and we ended up at the roof of the school, which was pretty high.

"Wow, nice view," he said surprised.

I walked over to the edge where I could see the city. "Yeah, I come up here a lot during free period. It clears my head a lot."

Nate walked up next to me. "I can see why. And it looks amazing durring the night with all the lights."

I looked over the city too. "Yeah, it does. I've never been here durring the night before, but it looks cool."

There was an awkward scilence as we stared out over the city.

"So uh," I started, "that song you sang back in the music room. It true?"

Nate smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Alyson called me about two days ago. She said she couldn't go to the dance with me because she's visiting her grandma out of town and was leaving that day."

"Let me guess, according to those lyrics, you found her at the mall the next day."

"Yeah. So much for the first relationship being the best."

I laughed. "Can't expect everything to go right, Nate."

"Still. Alyson was my first girlfriend. And here I am at the dance dateless." His shot his eyes towards me. "Wait what are you doing here?"

I laughed. "Please don't tell me you just realized that now."

"Sorry, I just remembered you told me you weren't coming to the dance because you didn't like dates. And now here you are in a... dress?"

"Jason and Shane got it for me. They forced me to come here."

"That doesn't surprise me," Nate said, stiffling a laugh.

I punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up. And don't you dare make fun of me in this dress."

"I won't. Besides, I think you look great in that dress, considering I've never seen you wear one."

I shot a small glare at Nate. "I thought I said not to make fun of me."

He held his hands up in defence. "I'm not! I'm being serious. You look... different. And I think I like it."

I rolled my eyes. Was this how he got together with Alyson? Flirting? "Say whatever you want, Gray. And how come you didn't tell us about Alyson cheating before?"

"Well, you know how Jason and Shane would react," Nate said.

"Oh yeah," I said looking at the side. They'd proabably freak... Then try to get _me_ to be his date for the dance... Good thing Nat kept quiet then.

"And besides, it's probably better this way," Nate said, breaking the silence. "Maybe I'm not cut out for dating girls."

I smiled. "Are you kidding me? I think Alyson's an idiot for dumping you."

He pouted. "You're just saying that to try and cheer me up."

"That's only half the reason," I said with my trademark grin. "And, I still like you for you."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Tracy."

I smiled back and looked him in his eyes. "And these are the good sides to having a boy-girl-best-friend-relationship."

We looked back out towards the city. I looked up and noticed something. "Hey Nate, look up there. A star."

He looked to where I was pointing. "Wow, how rare. You never really see stars here."

I closed my eyes. "I wish that I can have the greatest and most dangerous adventure with my best friend."

He laughed at how childish I was acting, wishing on a star. "It won't come true if you tell someone."

I opened one eye and looked at him. "I didn't tell anyone. You just happened to be here when I said it out loud."

"That better be some adventure then, " Nate laughed out.

"Well you know me, I live for adventure."

Suddenly, a loud car from down below honked, scaring the both of us and we fell back. I landed on the ground, Nate on top of me. And accidentally, his lips landed on mine, in a kiss. OMG... and I don't say that a lot!

****

--END FLASHBACK--


	10. Flashback: First Adventure

I laughed. "Gosh, we were so awkward with eachother for the rest of the day."

"Nice first kiss though," Rai laughed out.

I smiled. "Yeah... then later I found our from Jason and Shaneit was Nate's first kiss too... Pretty romantic now that I think about it."

"Ah," Rai said, nodding. "I think I finally got it."

I arched my eyebrow. "Got what?"

"You, Tracy V, like Nate Gray."

I groaned. "I so don't."

"I've had my suspicions before, but that flashback about your first kiss takes the cake."

I threw my pillow at him, making him fall, knocking over a few pictures in the process.

"Violent much?" he asked, sitting up. He picked up a picture of me, Nate, Shane, and Jason. "That you? The girl with the messed up hair?"

I looked at the picture. We were all in our pj's and were standing outside the house at night. I smiled. "Oh yeah, this was when I had my wish granted."

"For that dangerous adventure thing?" he asked. "I would have figured _this_ was the result of the wish."

I laughed. "After I made that wish, my entire life was an adventure, starting with _that _night. I got my haircut that night too."

****

--FLASHBACK--

Nate and I were 13 at the time. Shane was 16, and Jason was 18. We were having a little TV marathon here in our living room in our pj's, since my parents were busy at work. They'd be coming home later.

"Well, nothing good is left on TV," Jason said, flipping through the television.

I was sitting in my bean bag chair with white shorts, a red sweater, and white snow boots. "Can't we do anything else besides watching TV?"

"Well what do you have in mind?" Nate asked, turning to me. He was wearing a black night shirt and blue boxers. Actually, all of the guys were wearing boxers, but I was used to that.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Shane, you're 16. What's exciting?"

Jason turned to his younger brother with a laugh. "Yeah Shane. What's exciting for you?"

Shane gave Jason a look. "What are you saying?"

I rolled my eyes until Jasonarrived on the news channel. Seems there was an escaped prisoner on the lose, near our area. Everyone was advised to make sure all windows and doors were locked.

"Well there's some excitement," Nate said.

I laughed. "Imagine the murderer coming here."

Nate slapped his forehead. "Great, now he _will_ come here."

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked his youngest brother.

Nate gave him a look. "Don't you realize that whenever Tracy says something, anything, it comes to reality?"

I laughed again. "Oh yeah, like last week when it was raining hard. I said things couldn't get any worse and like a second later, a blackout started, haha."

Nate starred at my laughing figure. "And because of you Shane tripped on my foot in the dark and his face landed in that pie."

Shane licked his lips. "Still, good pie."

Nate glared at Shane and I smiled. "Come on, Nate. Lighten up. You're just as serious as Shane and Jason at school sometimes."

"And what, you _want _the murderer to come to our house?"

I grinned and flashed a peace sign. "Maybe."

Shane sighed. "I'll be upstairs. I need to finish some homework."

Jason pouted as Shane left the room. "Party Pooper. I guess I'll go play some video games upstairs to bug Jason. Later, love birds."

Nate and I glared and began throwing popcorn at Jason, who shielded himself with a pillow until he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hehe, sorry about Jason and Shane," Nate apologized with a blush.

I smiled. "Don't worry, if you haven't noticed, I live with them too."

"But I did longer."

"Longer yes but I had 8 years to get used to them."

"True that."

We laughed.

"Wanna go play video games with Jason upstairs?" Nate suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing better to do with the night. I guess so. You go up. I'll be there after I turned everything off."

Nate nodded and ran upstairs.

I jumped out of my seat and went to turn off the TV. Then I went to turn off the nights. The minute I did, I heard a crash, outside. I cocked my eyebrow. Being the curious teenager I was, I went to the window to check it out. I peeked through the curtains and looked through. My eyes widened. At this time, we lived in a place where houses weren't exactly close enough for neighbors. And there on our lawn was the same man from TV, the escaped murderer.

I was about to scream but I slapped my mouth covered with my left and then right hand. I hit the ground before the guy could see me.

__

'Me and my big mouth. I had to joke and say for the prisoner to come here of all places.'

I could hear his footsteps outside the house. that's how quiet I was here in the darkness of the living room. I crawled my way to the stairs and then ran up, where the light was. I saw all the guys in their room. I ran in and tripped on one of Shane's shoes. I crashed into Nate and he fell off his seat.

Shane smirked. "Wow Tracy, I didn't know you missed Nate that much."

I glared at Shane. "You and your stupid shoes."

Jason got up and helped me to my feet. "What's with the rush?"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my height. "The murderer is outside on our front lawn!"

Nate laughed and faced me, dusting himself off. "Tracy, it's one thing to say you want him here. And now you're saying he _is_ here. Funny."

"I'm serious!" I shouted.

Suddenly we heard something downstairs. We all sneaked out of the bedroom and to the stair banister. We kept on the ground and saw the front door open. The guy walked in with a flashlight. I was about to scream but then Nate, Shane, Jason, and me myself covered my mouth. Wow, eight hands to stop a scream. That was how desperate we were to keep hidden. We crawled backwards and into the guys' room.

"Tracy, please tell me that isn't real," Shane said, closing his door and locking it.

"Told ya," I said.

"Well now what?" Jason asked. "Gosh we're gonna die."

Nate sighed. "Tracy, you know anything about this guy from the news? You seemed like you were paying attention to it."

I tried remembering. "I know he had a knife."

Shane's face fell. "Like that's supposed to help us."

"Let's get to my room. I think I might have some things," I said, opening the bathroom door. In between our bedrooms was a bathroom, that connected our rooms. We had that bathroom, and our own. In my room, I locked the door and the guys looked around.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been in your room," Jason said.

Nate's face grew disgusted as he almost stepped on one of my bras on the ground. "Yeah, a long while."

"So why are we here?" Shane asked looking around.

I came out of my closet, holding a long metal bat. Their eyes widened as a smirk appeared on my face. "Come on. This won't take long."

"W-Where'd you get that?" Shane stammered, pointing at the appealingly heavy bat. "I-It that wood painted silver?"

"Steel," I answered with a sly smile.

Shane fell back and Jason and Nate caught him.

I laughed and headed towards the door. I felt Nate grab the back of my shoulder. "You're not going down there."

"Why not?" I asked stubornly.

"Hello? Mass-murder vs. 13-year-old-girl-with-baseball-bat. Who'd you think would win?!"

I pouted and glared. "Your point?"

Nate groaned. "Gosh you can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Alright," Jason sighed out. "We'll try and nab the guy, but I'm using the bat." Jason grabbed it from me. "I don't trust you with this."

I shrugged. "Fine with me."

Shane went into my closet and grabbed two hockey sticks, tossing one to Nick. "Alright, time for war."

I grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"Tracy, you stay up here. Me and my brothers will go stop the guy," Nate said to me.

"But-"

"No, you'll be safe here," he said as he and his brothers left the room and closed the door.

I sighed and sat on my bed. Stupid Nate. I looked at the clock. "Wait for it... 3...2...1."

"CHARGE!" I heard the boys scream on time as rapid footsteps tumbled down the stairs.

I sat in silence for about ten seconds before groaning. "Gosh, since when do I let Nate sit me out during this stuff?" I stood up and ran out the door, not bothering to grab a weapon. I grabbed Nate's skateboard along the way and slid down the banister of the stairs on the skateboard. I saw Nate about to be stabbed by the man and I smirked, grabbing Nate on the skateboard and getting him out of the way.

"Tracy?!" Nate shouted in surprise.

"Yup!" I grinned, at least before we smashed into the wall and falling to the ground. Note to self: always look forward when skateboarding. Especially when in a small house with a murderer.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Jason mumbled.

"I've had enough of this!" the guy said as Shane and Jason jumped behind the couch before they could get slashed.

I sat up and saw the guy running towards them. I kicked the skateboard and made the guy trip on it.

"Woah," Nate said as we got up.

"Come on!" I shouted, pulling him into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and pulled out the squirt bottle of hot sauce. "Old style, but reasonable."

Nate chuckled. "You're gonna squirt the guy to death?"

"Maybe," I laughed, tossing it to him.

He smirked as we thought the same thing.

"AAAAH!" Shane and Jason yelled, running through the living room.

"Get over here!!" the murderer yelled, his knife in his hands.

"Fire in the hole!!" I shouted as Nate squirted the guy in the face with the hot sauce.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" the murdered screamed in pain.

I laughed and ran, doing a mid-air kick at the guy, throwing him to the ground.

"Alright Nate!" I said cheered as Nate ran to me.

The man caught us by surprise. He grabbed Nate by his neck and held him against the wall, almost choking him. I was about to run to him but then he used his other hand to grab me by my hair. Darn my long hair.

"OW!" I yelled as he yanked it.

"Tracy," Nate choked out.

"You two are being a real pain, you know!" the man said.

"LET THEM GO!" Jason and Shane shouted, throwing their hockey stick and bat at the man.

The hit him at his back and shook him up a little. I saw his knife drop out of his pocket and I smirked. I picked it up and held it close to his hand. Right when he thought I was about to cut him, I slashed it at my hair, cutting it. I got that idea from Naruto. Who knew I'd actually be going through the same situation?

I was free and I picked up the hockey stick. I smriked and hit the murderer where the sun-don't-shine. He groaned and hit the floor. He dropped Nate and his hands flew to his beck, breathing heavily.

"You aright?" I asked, going over to Nate.

"I've been better," Nate said with one eye open.

I smiled and hugged him. "And thank you to you guys too." I said, turning to Shane and Jason.

"You too," Shane said, motioning at my hair.

"But Tracy, that was a stupid thing for you to come down here," Jason said, acting as the adult. "But still awesome job KO'ing the guy," he whispered in my ear as I smiled and hugged him.

--

The police officers took away the man who attempted to rob and kill us. Me and the Grays were standing out on the lawn, watching the scene after answering some questions. As they were, my parents showed up.

"Tracy," my mom called warningly. "What'd you do?"

I pouted. "Yeah, blame me," I said, waving my arms in the air.

Shane laughed. "Don't worry Mrs. V. Nothing major happened."

"Unless your count catching a prisoner," Jason piped up.

"And then having them arrested," Nate concludedwith his arm draped around my shoulder.

I grinned. "What they said!"

My Mom's mouth opened wide. "What? Young lady you are-"

"Getting a raise in your allowance!" my Dad cheered, hugging me and ruffling my hair. "Good job, kiddo, catching your first bad guy."

"Don't encourage her!" my mom scolded. I figured I had most of my adventurous personality from my dad. "And oh my Tracy! Your hair!"

My head jumped and I felt the ends of my hair. I probably looked like a boy now. "Uh, funny story about this, Mom."

Nate, Shane, and Jason started laughing, me joining in shortly. Then my dad, thinking of this as a proud moment, took a picture of us.

--**END FLASHBACK--**

I shook my head. "Gosh. That was too easy. At least I was able to fix up my hair later."

"You really aren't like other girls," Rai said, shaking his head. "Definitely aren't like any other princesses."

I laughed, completely forgetting about my being a princess as I reminisced my childhood. "Yeah... different alright."

I thought about Nate. Me growing up with him through childhood and having our own adventurous, weather outrageously dangerous or simply stupid. Either way I've lived the life most girls would die for. And then, we lost eachother, only having reformed our friendship here in Ronovia. Then I find out he's a vampire. My eyes looked down as I thought about him. Was he safe? Was he in danger? Is he ever coming back?... Does he think about me?

I sighed and looked towards my open window. "I guess the best part of my life has come to an end. Now that the news about Nate being a vampire reached the public, everyone's on the hunt to kill him... I'm worried for him."

Rai placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If he's as great as you say he is, I'm sure he's still out there."

I smiled and my hand wrapped around my necklace. "Thanks."

__

'Nate... please be alright.


	11. Escape

I was in my room. It was sunrise now. I sat up from bed. and rubbed my eyes, until I remembered what today was. My eyes shot open. "I'm getting married today."

I got dressed in my 'usual' skirt and blouse with matching high heel shoes. Hopefully when this is over and done with and I get married, I can get back to wearing my real usual clothes.

I walked outside. This was my last day of freedom. It was 6:00AM right now. I would be getting married at 9:00, three hours away from now. I walked along the garden, and noticed the car was gone. I sighed. "I guess Joe was still searching."

--

"Are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked as she helped me with my wedding dress in the back room of the church.

I nodded, looking myself in the mirror. I was in my wedding gown with my hair and veil set over my head. "Yes. Maybe this way, the people will try to stop hunting Nate down. And he'll be safe."

"What about Shane and Jason?" Elizabeth reminded.

I sighed. "I can only pray for their safety."

Elizabeth's eyes saddened. "Even with her majesty's will, she asked me personally to make sure you took the right steps. And let me say this to you, ask your heart... is marrying Prince Ramiro really what you desire?"

I thought to myself. In reality, I wasn't in love with Rai. And he wasn't in love with me either. But if not him, then who? Nate? No way, we're only friends. And then again, maybe the time came that our friendship finally blossomed into something... more. If it still exhisted though.

"It doesn't matter what I want in my heart," I said. "As long as Nate is safe and that thing kingdom has a queen, then I'll be satisfied."

Elizabeth sighed, she being my maid of honor. "I hope you know what you're doing, Tracy."

She walked me down the stairs and outside the corridors. The heard the music start to play and the doors opened. We walked through, and I was taking my sweet time with each step. Every time my foot hit the floor, a memory flashed before my eyes. Jason, Shane, and Nate. I remembered when Nate and I met back in Pre-k when we were 3. I remembered when their parents had to leave and left their sons with me and my family. I remember comforting the guys in their time of need, and when they comforted me when my parents died. I remembered the sadness, the sorrow, the anger, the happiness, the friendships, the love...

By now, I was only four more steps away before walking up to the alter beside Rai. I suddenly stopped, and starring at the red carpet under my feet. Elizabeth was right... this wasn't what I wanted, right? I tilted my head up. I saw Rai, the priest, and other people I didn't know, all confused as to why I stopped. I closed my eyes and turned around, dropping my bouquet of flowers. I picked up the front of my dress and began running, running down the idea back to the door. And luckily, no one followed.

I arrived in the small chapel besides the entrance of the church. I needed some time to think.

"Please," I choked out, now crying. "Please... I need answers, I need something, anything..."

As if my prayer was suddenly answered, the door opened. I turned around and saw Jason.

"Tracy!"

"Jason?"

He ran to me and hugged me. I cried on hi shoulder. His shirt was ripped and he had a few cuts. "What happened to you where'd you go?"

"In those woods," he said. "I drove around everywhere and I found Shane."

My eyes widened and I broke the hug. "You found Shane? Where is he then?!"

"I left him in the woods-"

"You idiot! You left your own brother in the woods?!"

He fell back from my sudden anger. "Yeah but we had a good reason! We found Nate at the time but he started running away! But we had to get to you too so we split up!"

"Why the heck did you have to get to me for?!" I shouted, wondering why they both couldn't have gone to get Nate together.

Jason sat back up and searched form something in his back pocket. "Because, Shane found something buried in the ground and since I was the one with the car, I would get it to your faster."

I made a face. I was about to ask until I saw an old wrinkled envelope in Jason's hand. I looked up at him and he nodded, handing it to me. I took it and stood up. "I-It's from my grandma?"

__

Dear Teresa,

This letter is for you, personally. I know that once I die, Ronovia will need a new ruler to take the throne. You, being my only granddaughter and last heir, my wish is for you to come to Ronovia. I want you to know the country, see your origins. And in the end, I want for you to make a choice, become a queen or go back. As I already know, and maybe you, in order for you to become queen, you must honor your ancestors and slay a vampire, as custom requires. I am low in energy now, so I know I will pass away soon. If I am correct, you are still a young teenager. And according to your parents, you are pure of heart, never wanting to end the lives of an innocent soul. I asked for one of my maids, Elizabeth, to show you the steps. If you don't already know the story of how I became queen, go to her. I don't know if you will end up lucky and in the same situation as me, being able to send away a little vampire child for his or her own safety. That young girl was one of innocent. And she deserved to live. Not all vampires are evil, similar to how not all humans are bad. Therefore, abiding my my words in this letter, you will not require to slay a vampire. I want for you to make a choice out of your own free will. Teresa, I love you dearly, even through you do not know of my existence. I wish you luck, dearest granddaughter.

"My grandmother wrote this on her deathbed," I said in a whisper.

Jason nodded. "This was her _real _will. It must have been buried and hid away."

I clutched the letter in my hands and stood up straight. "I have to find Nate."

"And the wedding?" Jason reminded, seeing my wedding dress.

"I need for you to stall."

His eyes widened. "What?! How am I supposed to do that?!"

"I don't know! Just do!" I removed my veil, letting my short hair go back down. I yanked at my wedding dress and Jason covered his eyes. He probably thought I took it off. Wrong. When he looked, he saw I took off the long skirt part, revealing a small white silk skirt and knee high white boots, like my black leather ones.

"Wow," Jason said, blinking and looking at me.

I grinned. "I had a feeling something would happen so I got prepared."

"Um, alright?" he said unsure.

I nodded. "Give me the keys, I'm driving."

"No you're not."

I pouted. "You had no problem when I drove the car when I was 14!"

"That's not it," Jason said. "The car ran out of gas somewhere in the forest so it's somewhere in there."

I slapped my forehead. "Just give me the keys and start distracting."

He tossed them to me and I ran out of he church. It really was easier to run when not in your wedding dress. "Don't worry guys, things are taking a turn from now on."

--

I ran into the woods, not stopping. I used my vampire sense. I know I can find Nate that way. The tingling feeling went through me and I smirked, running faster. Suddenly, as I ran, I bumped into someone and we both tumbled to the ground. For a second, I thought it was Nate, but when I looked I saw it was a little boy. "Oh, sorry about that."

He shook his head and looked up. His eyes widened. "Tracy!"

I blinked. "Do I know you?"

"It's me! Shane!"

I blinked again in confusement. Now that I thought about it, this really did looked like SHane but... 7. "... Did I travel back in time or something?"

He groaned. "No. While I was running I fell into this lake somewhere. Seems its some youth lake and it shrunk me down from an 18-year old to a 7-year old."

I guessed I should believe him. With vampires, arranged marriages, hidden wills, I can believe anything. "If you say so."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" he asked.

It weirded me out a little that a 7-year old was acting like the adult of a 15-year old. "I was, but then Jason showed me the letter and I ran out here looking for you guys."

"At least he got to you," Shane sighed out.

"Where'd you see Nate?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I lost him when I fell into the lake."

I slapped my forehead. "Then I guess we better keep searching."

"Hey!" yelled another child's voice.

I turned around and saw a little boy run into view. He had brown colored hair and looked strangely a lot like Nate, Jasson, and Shane. I blinked again. "Please don't tell me that's Nate as a little boy."

"Nate?" the boy asked. "How do you know Nate?"

"Aiden wait!" yelled ANOTHER child's voice. But this one was a girl's.

I squinted my eyes and saw Rika, the girl from when Nate and I were having our night together. "Rika?"

She caught up to the other boy and saw me. She gasped. "Hi Tracy. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my friend," I said with crossed arms. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She smiled nervously. "Long story about that." She saw Shane. "Who's he?"

I laughed, seeing how short Shane was now that he was a child. "My little brother SHane."

Shane glared up at me. "Hey!"

I saw the boy named Aiden walked up to Shane. "Hm, he smells of the water from the lake of youth."

"Lake of Youth?" I repeated. "Wow, and things just get weirder and weirder." Suddenly, my senses activated again and my sight darted towards Aiden. Was he... nooooo... "Um, name's Aiden, right?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

He nodded amd smiled. "Yup, my name's Aiden Gray!"

Shane and I gaped. Ah, it was probably only a coincidence that he had Gray as a last name.

"Are you the Princess Teresa that Rika keeps talking about?" he asked.

I nodded. "That's my name. Hey Rika, did you happen to see Nate around here? The guy I was with the other night?"

Rika nodded. "Yes, but he's far away from where we are right now. It's gonna take a while if we just walk."

I thought for a moment. Then I remembered, Jason said the car was out somewhere here. I used my sense of smell. "Follow me."

I ran and they followed me. After going through a couple bushes and trees, I saw a bright red convertible. I smiled and ran to it. "Sweet! I found it!"

"The car?" Shane asked. "What good will this do? Doesn't even have gas in it."

I smirked. "Not so fast Shane. Watch and learn." I kicked the front tire in a certain angle and then I heard a beep. I looked over and saw the gas better change from empty to full. "Yes, climb in guys!"

Jason starred at me. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Does it matter? Just get in the car."

The back door opened and Rika, Aiden, and Shane climbed in, shutting the door. I went to the drivers seat and hoped in, not bothering to open the door. I got the keys out and started the ignition.

Shane's eyes widened. "You're driving?"

I nodded, fixing the mirror. "Yup."

"No way! You're only 15! Let me drive!"

"Says the 7-year old boy," I said with a smirk.

He glared. "I'm 18!"

"Still, your feet won't reach the peddles," I said with that smirk. "And besides, I drove back when I was 14."

Shane's jaw dropped. "You what?"

I stepped on the gas peddle. "Hold on you guys!"

Before they could do otherwise, the car sped up, going through the forest. I may not have driven in a while, but I had new confidence in me right now. I followed my vampire sense and followed it, making the right turns.

"This is soo cool!!" Aiden cheered, enjoying this like a roller coaster.

I smirked at the mirror. "Good. Because Shane will never let me drive again."

"Got that right!" Shane said, holding onto the side for dear like like Rika was.

I made a sudden turn and the three children behind me screamed. I pressed on the breaks and I came to a stop, making skid marks on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Rika said, breathing heavily.

"Never again," Shane breathed out.

"Let's do it again!" Aiden cheered.

"NO!" Shane and Rika yelled.

I laughed at how cute the all sounded, until I noticed a cabin, in the middle of no where. This was where my vampire sense led me.

"Why'd you stop here?" Shane asked, leaning over his seat.

"My vampire sensed led me here," I answered, still starring.

"So you seriously are of the royal family," Aidensaid. "The granddaughter of that queen, right?"

I nodded at the mysterious boy. "Yeah?"

He laughed. "No wonder why. Come on! I wanna show you my parents!"

My eyes widened. Meeting a happy vampire child was one thing, but meeting adult vampires, and me being the kin of vampire hunters. This wasn't gonna end well.

Before I could say anything, Aiden grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the car and towards the cabin. I was trying to slow down but this kid was STRONG. Stronger than me. Maybe he seriously was a vampire. We burst through the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!!" Aiden cheered.

I tried catching my breath, but then my eyes widened. My the house looked simply gorgeous. And what's more surprising, the people in it. There in the living room couch, sat Diane and Peter Gray, the long gone parents of my best friends. And even Nate was here, sitting on the couch. Was this where he was all along? I could tell he was surprised to see me too. Oh boy.


	12. I Got a Plan

"Mom! Dad! look who I met while playing with Rika!" Aiden cheered, oblivious to how shocked I was. And you can definitely tell how shocked I was.

__

'Oh no. Here comes the bad part.'

"Oh my gosh Teresa you've grown!" Diane shouted, running to me and hugging me.

I blinked in confusement. Didn't expect that. "Uh, nice to see you to, Diane."

"I never thought I'd be seeing you again," Peter said, hugging me too.

I turned around to see Rika with Aiden. And Shane was standing there speechless. I'd be speechless too if I haven't seen my parents in 10 years.

"Oh my, Shane?" Diane teared up and hugged her eldest son. Well, he was still a child right now, but you get my point. I looked to see Shane's facial expression. He looked a little dazed but then closed his eyes, hugging his mother back. I smiled, watching the scene.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Aiden asked.

So, they had another kid. I smiled and knelt down. "Aiden, you have another brother, Shane."

Aiden's face lit up. "Really? Wow, first Nate and now Shane. Who else are you hiding from me?"

Paul laughed. "Where's Jason?"

I laughed nervously, remembering what I told him to do. "H-He's stalling my wedding so I could come here."

Diane was still hugging Shane so I turned around, seeing Nate sitting on the couch alone. I sighed and walked over to him. "Hey."

He looked up. "Hey."

I sat beside him, then wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. I had my eyes closed, so I couldn't tell him expression. "I was really worried about you, Nate."

"Why?" he asked. "I lost control of myself and almost bit you. I would have thought you hated me."

I let go off him and we looked eachother in our eyes again. "Nate, you're my best friend. Nothing, not even my being a princess and your being a vampire, nothing can ever change how I feel about you. I really care about you Nate." I wiped my eyes. "That's why I ran all the way here. I needed to find you."

After a little bit, he smiled. "Well I'm fine."

With that we hugged eachother in a tight embrace again.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Aiden asked, popping out behind the couch and scaring us. So much for the moment.

"N-No!" we said at the same time.

"Then how come you two were on a date last time?" Rika asked, popping up beside Aiden.

I blushed. "And what do you have to do with all this anyhow?"

She grinned. "I was taken in by Aiden's family a long time ago."

"Ah," I said in realization.

"I can see you're confused, Tracy," Diane said, taking a seat on the couch across from us. "The reason why Peter and I left was because we had to come back here. It was dangerous for us back in the city. So we left Nate, Shane, and Jason in your care."

Peterresumed. "Truth is, Diane is a vampire. So it's no wonder why Nate here inherrited those traits."

I nodded. "I get it now." I looked at Aiden. "Even you?"

He grinned and made a peace sign. "Uh-huh!"

"We let Rika move in with us while we were here since she was living on the streets. I send her into town for food a lot," Diane said as Rika sat on her lap. "Tracy, your grandmother saved my life back then. It was only recently I found out you were next in line for the throne, ger long lost granddaughter."

I looked down at my hands. "I found my grandmother's real will. I don't have to slay a vampire to gain the throne."

Nate looked at me. "Real will? Then what about-"

I shook my head. "I guess it was a fake. If my grandma is a kind as she is, she would never have me get an arranged marriage."

Shane walked up to me. "What are you going to do now, Tracy?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Running all the way here and then driving can take a lot out of a girl."

"Aren't you 15?" Diane and Peter asked in shock since I said driving.

"Told ya," Shane said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Save me the lecture, Shane."

"How about we go to my room for now?" Nate said, taking my hand and leading me up some stairs... Since when were there stairs?

We arrived in a bedroom. Looked like any teenage boy's room. He set me down on the bed since I had some trouble balancing myself. I yawned, feeling sleep start to come over me.

Nate smiled. "Just go to sleep."

"But I ... can't... I have to..." but then my eyes fluttered shut.

--

I felt something wrapped around me. I looked and saw myself in a bed. But not Nate's bed, my bed... my bed. Oh no, please tell me what just happened was real and not a dream.

"You're awake!" Shane said, turning towards me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There sat 18-year old Shane. "Hey, you're not a kid anymore," I mumbled. Whops, stupid thing to say. He's probably gonna think I'm crazy now.

"I know, I turned back a little bit after the thing happened."

My eyes widened. "So it was real! What happened?! What thing?! Where's Nate?! Why am I here-"

Shane covered my mouth. "Stop that. Now's not a time to panic."

I removed his hand. "Why? What happened?"

"It's about what happened while you were asleep," Shane said sadly.

I arched my eyebrows. "What happened?"

He sighed. "While you were resting, some of the palace guards arrived at the cabbin. They were tracking you down."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"They arrested my parents and Aiden. Jason too since they found out he was stalling the wedding so you could get away. Luckily Rika and I were able to escape the scene."

"Oh no, Jason," I said, looking at my bed. "Wait, where's Nate?"

"Uh-"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "Where. is. Nate?"

I let go and he started explaining. "About that. When they found him, they tried his hands behind his back and knocked him out."

"Where where is he _now_?!" I repeated.

"He's probably at the church," Shane said quickly. "I don't know what they're doing, but they said they're waiting for you so you can kill him."

My eyes widened. "W-What? No, I-I'm not going. I'll just go back to sleep, pretend I'm in a coma, anything so he won't be killed."

Shane sighed. "I was thinking of that too, but you know Nate's a vampire. He won't last very long."

I tilted my head. "What are you saying?"

"Hello?" he said, knocking my my head. "He needs blood. And it's been a whole day you were knocked out. He's probably dying of thirst by now."

I groaned and fell back in my pillow. "I hate being a teenager."

Shane laughed. "Come on, you're Tracy. You can think up a plan."

I looked at the ceiling. "Not now. I'm trapped. Nate's gonna die weather I go or stay. Your entire family's in prison and eveyrthing else is just a mess."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Shane asked.

I looked at him. "Since when were you ever encouraging in my crazy plans?"

He shrugged. "Ever since I found our you were in love with my brother."

I gave him a look. "What'd you say?"

"Come on, Tracy. He's a vampire, he tried to bite you, he ran away, you ran away from your own wedding just because of the slimmest chance you knew you could find him. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

I thought about it. Shane had a point. Lately, I've been treating Nate as more than a friend. I feel so different about him now. I think I've finally figured out my feelings.

"You got something?" Shane asked, seeing me deep in thought.

I brought my head up and smirked. "Yup, I got a plan."

--

"You sure?" Shane asked as he placed pillows under my covers, to make it seem like I was asleep. I was changing in the bathroom.

I nodded. "Yup. Those servants will be to busy to notice I'm gone." I came out. I was wearing my light brown snow boots, light jean shorts, and a white sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Now I was back to being myself. "Time to get going."

I opened my window and let a rope drop. I started first and jumped out. I eventually landed on the bottom thanks to the rope and Shane followed. We sneaked through the garden and to the front gates. There, I saw George, reading a newspaper in front of the white limo. "Ah, Miss Teresa, I see you've finally woken up."

I nodded. "I'm good. Would you mind driving us somewhere?"

He pondered. "I've been instructed to make sure you don't leave the palace but..."

"But...?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I live only to serve her majesty. Where do you need to get?"

I grinned. "The prison where Jason and his family is."

George smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

He ran to the front seat and Shane and I climbed in. It seems George was on our side. Sweet.

As we drove, I saw Rika on the sidewalk, looking hopeless. My eyes widened. "Stop the limo!" George stopped and I rolled my window open. I didn't want anyone seeing me. "Rika!"

She shot her head up at the sound of my voice. "Tracy?"

I nodded. "Get in! We're going on a rescue mission!"

She smiled and nodded, running to the limo. We let her in quickly and I told George to step on it. We arrived somewhere in a deserted location. In front of us a large building which I supposed was the prison. We parked in a far off space so we wouldn't be suspected.

"Alright, let's go guys," I said as me, Shane, and Rika got out. We sneaked in through the air vents. And after a LONG while of searching and crawling, we finally came to a cellar, and saw our four missing people chained up against the wall. Jason, Aiden, Peter, and Diane.

"Hey guys," I whsipered, waving.

Jason looked up. "About time. My nose itches you know."

I rolled my eyes and hoped down.

"Rika!" Aiden said, he too chained.

Rika ran to him and SHane and I looked at Jason, wondering how to get the chains loose.

"Great, now what?" Shane asked, stumped.

I sighed and got out a hair clip from behind my ear. I put it into the lock and Jason fell down, since his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Thanks for the soft landing," Jason said sarcatically, his words muffled since his face was in the ground.

I laughed and unchained the others. We sneaked back up through the air vent and arrived back out.

"Alright Geroge, to the church!" I shouted as I got in the limo last.

We sped up and headed to the church. There, saw a bunch of people crowding around and many cars.

"Oh no," I whispered as we came closer. The limo finally stopped and I ran out. Everyone else followed. I ran through the crowd of people and down the isle. There, I saw the unspeakable. Nate was there alright, tied to a large wooden steak with a bunch of wood around, firewood. What were they planning on doing? Burning him alive?

"Nate!" I yelled.

His head raised a little. I could tell he was weak right now from thirst of blood. "T-Tracy."

"Ah, Princess Teresa," Sarah greeted. The minute she said my name, everyone bowed down. I saw the guards take the others, their hands behind their backs. I glared but Sarah interrupted. She held in front of me a long sword.

"Here lies the sword of your ancestors, used to slay vampires. Now has come your time, Princess Teresa," Sarah said, bowing to me.

I gulped and took the sword in my hands. I looked at my reflection, seeing myself in half of it, then seeing the younger me on the other half. I couldn't kill Nate. I glared. "No."

Sarah looked up. "Excuse me?"

I closed my eyes, a frustrated expression on my face. "I'm not killing Nate."

"But you must. Either way, he will die. Why let his death be in vain? You should kill him now so you may take the throne."

"You should, Tracy," Nate said, making my head shoot up. "As long as you take the throne, then this adventure will end. I know how much you've been suffering now. And I learned my lesson." Tears swelled up in my eyes and Nate spoke. "I know that now, Tracy. So You should just fulfill your duties. I'm about to die of thirst anyway... might as well kill me to make it faster and painless."

I shut my eyes and made my tears disappear. "NO!"

Sarah glared and lit of a match. "If you won't, then I will!"

I watched in horror as she threw the match towards the wood around Nate. All of it stratedcatching fire, Nate tied to the steak, too weak to do anything.

"NO!" I shouted agian, dropping the sword and running up the alter to Nate. I could hear the others' cries from the crowd, trying to get free. I finnaly got to him and shook his shoulders. His eyes were closed, his hands still tied.

"Princess get out of there!" yelled one of the men.

I received more shouts form the Ronovian people, telling me to get out of the fire before it burned me alive, too.

"Trace, get out of here," Nate breathed out.

"No!" I said stubbornly. "You're about to die if you haven't noticed!" I tugged at the ropes, which were tied behind him. "Can't you use some vampire ability or something to escape this thing?"

He started breathing faster from the flames of heat and his thirst for blood. "I can't. I'm too weak."

__

'He needs blood.'

I rested my chin behind his shoulder, my neck right in front of him. "Drink from me then."

"No, we're not going there again, Tracy," I heard him growl. I could tell he was growing his fangs again. I could feel it form my vampire sense.

I smiled as my eyes closed. "You have to, Nate. If you don't, you'll die." A small tear fell from my eye. "And I'm never gonna let that happen without a fight." I wrapped my arms around his waist so I was against him, hugging him. "So either you bite me or you don't, and have me burn with you."

I could hear Nate trying to refrain himself from biting me. I could tell he was trying to break loose from my grasp and push me away. It wouldn't work. I only hugged him tighter. The flames rose and the heat was getting to me. No one could see us anymore because of the fire.

After a few seconds, I felt something at my neck. I gasped a bit, feeling his fangs enter through my skin. It hurted like heck, but it was my wish. My grip around him tightened again, to try and ease the pain. If this were any other vampire, I probably would have knocked them out senseless by now. But it was Nate right now, my best friend. And I would do anything for him. And I was a Vanaia. I can handle any kind of pain.


	13. Where We Left Off

After a few more seconds of enduring the it, I barely felt Nate's fangs leave my neck when it did. I started to loose the feeling in my legs, but my grips with my arms still remained. I leaned against him and I heard a snap. The ropes around his hands, they were gone. I finally collapsed and I felt myself be carried bridal style by Nate. I opened my eyes tiredly and I saw flames.

"Nate?"

I saw him smile. "Wrap your arms around my neck and hold tight."

I did as he said and I felt us jump, high. And over the flames too. I guess being friends with a vampire can have its moments . As I felt Nate land on the ground, and I opened my eyes again. I saw a lot of people gasping, and the joyful faces of my friends at the end of the isle.

"You alright?" Nate asked, as if nothing ever happened.

I chuckled with the little strength that started returning to me. "I'm good."

"And I thought you were supposed to be dead," Sarah said, glaring.

Nate let me out of his arms so I could stand. "Sorry Sarah, I'm not killing anyone. I found my grandmother's real will." Her eyes widened. It was that moment I knew it was he who made the fake one. "It was you, wasn't it."

She chuckled. "And I thought you were supposed to be some stupid teen."

I glared, until I saw fans grow out from her teeth. She picked up the sword. "Guess I'll have to kill you myself!" She swung it at me and I closed my eyes, awaiting more pain. Nate shoved me aside and I heard him yelp. I opened my eyes in fear and saw a gash at his side.

He opened his eyes and starred at the wound. "... Ok why doesn't that hurt?"

I blinked, bending over to inspect it. It was pretty deep and Nate didn't seem phased at all. "Guess it's a vampire thing."

I saw her lunge at me again and I smirked, prepared. I bent down and did a kick, making her fall.

"Guards! Capture them! That vampire has the princess in some kind of hypnotism!"

"Oh boy," I muttered as a bunch of knights came in. The whole church grew into panic as all the knights lunged at me and Nate..

Nick and I stepped back and took a fighting stance.

"Ready?" Nate asked.

I scoffed. "I always have."

And with that, we started into battle. I dodged and knocked out a few knights. I could tell the people were surprised at this. I was only 15, but a good fighter. Instead I was fighting alongside the vampire. Not your normal princess story, eh? Unless you count Ella Enchanted. This scene is seriously reminded me of that movie.

I arrived in front of the others and knocked out the guards holding them.

"Thanks Tracy!" Rika said.

I looked behind Shane and Jason. "Guys look out!" I shouted, seeing a knight with a sword. We all screamed until we heard another sword clash.

"Rai?" I asked in surprise.

He turned his head and smirked. "You may have left me at the alter, but I'm still on your side."

I made a face. "You would have done the same if you were in my situation."

We continued fighting as Diane and Peter took Rika and Aiden to a safer place. I grabbed two swords and some swords and tossed them to Shane and Jason who caught them.

Shane smirked, staring at his weapon. "Good thing I took up fencing."

Now this was what I called a challenge. I haven't had anything as dangerous as this since the break in at our house when I was 13. And boy was I enjoying myself right now.

I started fighting Sarah. Me against her long sharp claws... since when do vampires have claws?

"Why?" I asked as I dodged.

She smirked. "To become queen of course! I will have eliminated the last of the Vanaia Family, and taken over Ronovia!"

I dodged again. "Even at the risk of burning Nate? Your own kind?"

He laughed. "That hopeless vampire? Please, he couldn't even bring himself to bite you."

I chuckled, showing her my neck and bite marks. "How do you think I got him out of there safe and sound?" I attacked her again. I used this chance and caught a sword that was flung into the air. I knocked Sarah to the ground and held the sword over her chest. "As you would already know, I'm against killing. But in your case, you're an exception."

I plunged the sword into her heart. Nothing happened, like I expected. When her eyes closed, they opened back up with that smirk. "Ha, you think that useless sword of you can kill me? I'm a vampire. Can't defeat me that easily."

With that she stood up and threw me across the room. Luckily Nate was there to catch me.

"You alright, Tracy?" he asked, me in his arms again.

I blew some hair out of my face. "I'm good. But nothing seems to get past her." I thought for a minute. I need to think of something. If a sword of steel won't defeat her, what will? I finally figured it out. "Nate, try to stall Sarah. I have to get back to the palace."

"How come?" Nate asked, surprised by my decision.

I got out of his grasp. "Just trust me. I have to pick something up."

He nodded, trusting my words. We split up our own ways. I headed out the church through all the fights. I made it clear and arrived at the limo with George.

"Quickly, to the palace."

He nodded and we got in. He sped and headed for the Vanaia palace. I hoped out and ran inside. The entire place was empty except for the guards. I ran through the hopeless empty halls, trying to find the thing that would help me defeat Sarah.

"There's got to be something, anything that can help me."

"You mean this?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly behind me.

I turned around, and saw her holding a bow and arrow, but this arrow was different. It was a steel arrow, with the sharpest wooden tip at the end. "W-What is this, Elizabeth?"

She smiled at me as I took it. "Your grandmother secretly had this arrow made. The tip it made out of white thorn wood, it should kill the vampire you are aiming to kill." She looked at me in the eyes. "And I know it isn't Nate."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

She nodded and hugged me back. "Made sure the tip is burning though. With the wood and fire combined, it will work on the spot. But leave it burning for too long, the wood will turn to ash. You have once chance, and very little time. You understand this, don't you?"

I nodded and let go. "I do."

And with that, I ran down the hall with the weapon that will be used to end this once and for all. I arrived outside, seeing George by the limo, checking the side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone has depleted the gas tanks," he said with worry. "I'm afraid I can't get you anywhere."

I looked down. How else am I going to get back to the church? Walking may make me too late. I heard neighing and my head shot up towards the stable in the garden, the horses. I smirked. Time for me to see if I can master this thing.

--

"WOOO!" I cheered, riding my white horse through the streets of Ronovia, my bow and arrow on my back. I was heading to the church way faster this way. But, I only had one clear shot. If she sees me, that's it. I'll have to do it while on my horse, and in a far distance. The church came into view, its doors wide open. People cleared their way for me as they heard my horse galloping. I quickly took out my bow and arrow. I lit up a match and lit the tip of my arrow. My time limit starts now. I aimed, letting go the reigns. I shook left and right, trying to stay on while perfecting my aim. The longer I took, the more wood burned.

__

'NOW!'

By now I was inside the church and I shot the arrow. At the sight of the inflamed arrow, the horse came to a stop and I fell off, only to have Jason and Shane catch me. And guess what, the arrow hit Sarah, through through the heart.

I smirked. "Bull's eye."

She fell to her knees and she caught fire. She screamed, her fangs as visible as ever. I realized everyone in the room freeze. They saw Sarah as a vampire, and she disappeared into dust, the arrow gone as well.

I saw Nate smile at me. I nodded and walked down the isle and up to the alter, where the fire was no longer there from the burning wood. "People of Ronovia." I paused. I wasn't used to having this much attention. I was ok while I was fighting, but now, they were probably wondering about the situation. A vampire hunter, saved a vampire, fought her own knights, and killed her own royal adviser who happened to be a vampire. I'd be confused too if I didn't read the story. And here was where we left off in vthe very beginning, remember?

"I know a lot of you, maybe all of you, are confused right now." I looked to Nate and saw he was smiling, giving me encouragement. "You may not know this, but I _have _stayed true to my ancestors' honor, true to my grandmother's will... and true to myself. As you know, the Royal Vanaia Family is famous for their skill in hunting vampires. And, that my grandmother has left in her 'will' that I should be married."

I looked at Rai and saw him smile at me. "I may not have known my grandmother personally, but I know she would never bring me into an arranged marriage, or kill the innocent." I paused. "nate Gray. He's been human through just about all his life. He was my best friend and... always will be... And being a vampire wouldn't change that. In my grandmother's real will, she stated that not all vampires are evil, like not all humans are bad. Everyone had their flaws. And just because vampires are of a difference race, they still have a heart... as dangerous as they sound." I placed a hand on my bite mark. It may have been painful, but I put it aside because of my love for Nate.

"Us humans can be as dangerous too. I may have slain a vampire right now, that vampire being Sarah, and that may mean that I have accepted the throne. But... I don't want to be known as the Vanaia who slayed a vampire and claimed the crown... I want to be known as the teenager who followed her heart and fulfilled her grandmother's last wish." I bowed down. "And I beg for the people of Ronovia's forgiveness. Not just because of all the trouble I may have caused. I know, somewhere out there, some vampires in hiding are watching me right now. And I would like to apologize to them as well, for all the trouble my family has caused."

I looked up again, seeing that someone was recording all this on the news. No surprise there. If I were still the same teen back in the USA, I would have freaked knwoing I was on live television. But, I'm different now. A lot different. "I don't know every single story behind my ancestors tales of slaying their own vampire, but I know some of them had the heart to regret what they did. My grandmother, the last Queen, lied and spared her vampire."

I looked to Diane who smiled at me. "And with that, she saved an innocent life. And now, that young vampire grew up and had a son, who took on her vampire genes. Nate Gray was that boy, my best friend." He smiled at me and I smiled back. There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. "And I understand if you do not deem me worthy of becoming your queen."

I bowed my head and closed my eyes, expecting the worse, but instead, I heard clapping. My head slowly rose, to see everyone in the church clapping and cheering. I slowly stood up and looked around. I couldn't believe it. But, I smiled and bowed. My three bestest friends ran up to me. Nate, Shane, and Jason. They tackled me in a group hug. The four of us were together once again, through all the good and bad times. Even the weird times. We walked out down the aisle with our arms arund eachother's necks, Nate's and my arm draped aroun eachother's necks. We met up with Rai, Peter, Diane, Aiden, and Rika, joining us at the end of the aisle. Even outside the church, people were still cheering and clapping. Our happy ending

NOT

Ok, so it's not the ending yet. Did you really expect for this fairy tale to end right there? Nope, I didn't think so either.

****

--

It was that night, and I was in the ballroom, practicing my ballroom dancing again, Nate still my partner. Elizabeth was the one with the stereo, instructing us. And all of the others were by the stairs watching. At least Nate didn't have to wear that tux and I didn't have to wear a dress. In fact, I was still wearing the same clothes I wore at the church.

"And, stop," Elizabteh said, the song coming to and end.

Nate smiled. "I must say, you've getter better and better. Tracy."

I punched his arm ligtly. "Only because I got such a great teacher."

"Oh you two were amazing!" Diane said, hugging us both.

"Want to see them dancing while dressed all fancy?" Shane asked, referring to the camera he was holding. Yeah, they video taped us dancing again, except Shane was the one with the camera.

"Well, come on guys, time for bed," Jasson told, picking up Aiden.

"Jason's right," Elizabeth said, picking up Rika.

Shane went with his parents to the AV room to watch the video. Lately the guys have really enjoyed having their parents around again.

I smiled and faced Nate. "I guess we're all alone, again."

Nate smiled and looked down. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence as we avoided eye contact.

I sighed, hating the scilence. "Um, can I show you something?"

"Oh, sure!" Nate said, making me laugh at how surprised he sounded. I took his hand and we went up the long, long stair case.


	14. Deja Vu :FINAL:

I opened the door and we ended up on the castle roof.

"Wow," Nate said with a huge smile.

I laughed. "Yeah, I came up here once while exploring the other day. Come on." I still held his hand and we walked all the way over to the edge, over looking Ronovia at night. "Ain't this a deja vu," I said. "Just like the dance."

His face jumped up. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

"We seem to be remembering a lot of things ever since we came here to this country."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hey look, a guitar."

I looked where Nate was looking and saw a set of drums, a keyboard, and a couple guitars in a shed, on the roof. I laughed. How convienent.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Elizabeth told me sometime before that when my grandma was a teenage princess, she was in a band with her friends, and they always practiced up here since no one can hear them up this high."

Nate turned to me, his hands in his pockets. "Would she mind if I borrowed a guitar?

I gave him a suspicous look. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. That night after our little outing, it reminded me of my love for music, and I wrote another song."

"Really?" I asked. "Would you mind playing it for me then if I let you borrow a guitar?"

He smiled. "It would be my pleasure, your highness."

I laughed at him and we walked over to the shed to grab a guitar and chairs.

--

By now we were sitting down on two chairs by the edge of the roof in the same spot, enjoying the view and night sky. Nick began strumming his guitar and started singing.

__

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try and get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reaosn I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me  
I gotta find you, gotta find you

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle I see inside  
Painting all my dreams, the color of your smile  
When I find you it'll be alright  
I need to try and get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reaosn I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me  
I gotta find you, gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are, is where I wanna be  
Ohh next to you, and you next to me

Oh, I need to find you.  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reaosn I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me  
I gotta find you, gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reaosn I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me  
I gotta find you, gotta find you

Yeah, I gotta find you...

I smiled. "Wow."

"I know, sounds weird since I haven't really done thing kinda thing in a while but-"

"Oh quit it, Nate. It's good!"

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Best song you've ever written actually... And, you sound even better with your voice gone through puberty."

Nate blushed and I laughed. Truth was, I haven't heard Nate sing since his voice was, well, still a boy's voice. Now here we are, 15-years old, different people than who we thought we were, and we were back to the past all over again.

"So, let me get the full Tracy V review," Nate said smiling. "Try and interpret the song like how you did with 7:05 all those years ago."

I nodded, my finger poking my chin. "Alright... I Gotta Find You... Sounds a lot like you wanna find someone."

Nate laughed. "Obviously."

I smiled. "I suppose it depends on the situtation, huh."

He nodded. "Yeah... Rather than finding the person psychically, it's more like... trying to find the right feelings. In my case anyway."

"Ah," I said, nodding and crossing my leg. "Either way this girl must be lucky... that song's way different from your old songs, if you know what I mean." Well I was telling the truth. That song explained a lot, it explained our... relationship with eachother. Unlike the lyrics _'can't find the words to say'_ you definitly know the right words."

Nate looked down embarassingly, smiling.

"Let me ask you something," I said, adjusting my position on my seat.

"Sure, go ahead," Nate told me, sitting back up.

"Did you really write that right after we spent the evening together?" I noticed him blush yet again. "Unlike the lyrics _'can't find the words to say'_ you definitly know the right words to put into a song. Because, it sounds a lot like... a love song."

"You can say that," Nate finnlay spoke up. "Our best-friend night the other day kinda inspired me and the song just came to me I guess."

I smiled. "You're just saying that to avoid the truth."

"That's only half the reason," Nate said, making us both laugh. This conversation was beginning to sound like the one at my first dance. I remember saying the exact same thing.

"Seriously," I said. "What inspired you to write that song, Nate?"

He sighed. "Tracy haven't you figured it out yet?"

"I'm sorry to say I'm completely oblivious."

"What? Do you want me to admit it?"

"Well that'd be helpful considering that I'm clueless."

"It was you."

I blinked, not able to come up with a quick reply like I previously had. "Me?"

"Yes you," he said poking me in the shoulder, like how I punch him in the arm. I smiled at that "Back home, you know how I fall for girls easily?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I called you a playboy a lot."

"You did?"

"... Again what were you saying?"

He laughed. "Anyway, now that I know I'm a vampire, now that _everyone_ knows it, I don't think I'm gonna be treated the same once I go back home to America, let alone get anymore normal dates."

I rested my hand on top of his. "No matter what happens to me, even if I have to stay here in Ronovia, always expect for me to be one of the girls that will still treat you the same. Doesn't matter if you're not human. I like you for you."

He looked me in the eye. "Even if I was a frog?"

I laughed at his little attempt of a joke. "If I kiss you will you turn back into my prince charming?"

"Maybe," he said teasingly.

I smiled. "Then I guess these are the good sides to having a boy-girl-best-friend-relationship." Yup, definitly a deja vu of the 7th grade dance.

We heard the midnight church bells, coming from up here on the roof. The loudness scared us to death from shock and we fell down on the ground, me at the bottom, and him on top. Instead, unlike in the flashback, his lips didn't land on mine. Though, our faces were really close. All I could feel at the moment was our steady breathing and our heartbeats. We were so close I could hear _his_ heatbeat.

"So... you really like being in a boy-girl-best-friend-relationship," Nate said, continuing our conversation.

I nodded nervously. "You could say that."

He gave me a look, not moving still. "You're saying something."

"No I'm not," I said with a stuborn look.

"Really then," Nate said with that cocky smile. "Let's try this again. You say you like me for me, even if I was a frog. Maybe I'll turn into your prince charming if you kiss me."

I arched my eyebrow. "Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

"Maybe," he said in a flirteous manner. "Last time this happened, we kissed no choice. Now, we have a choice."

I made a small smile. "I seem to have a choice in a lot of things," I said quietly.

"Well, Tracy, make a choice right now."

I looked back up at him with hopeful eyes. "I think we're making the same choice."

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently pressed his lips over mine. This may not have been our first kiss, but was definitely an awesome kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring it for the first time. And I did the same with his. Eventually, we slowly broke apart for air, starring into eachother's eyes.

"You were right," I said, him still on top of me. "I do see my prince charming."

He smiled. "And I see a beautiful princess who finally got her happy ending."

We sat up and finally and enjoyed the view of the night-time Ronovia, holding hands. And remember that one star in the sky during the first dance? Here, there were a bunch of stars up in the sky. And I could have made a wish on every single one of them. But, I'd say all my wishes have been granted. And to think, my best friend since we were 3, who turned out to be a vampire, bit me, ran away from me, and, in the end, kissed me. Hard to believe right? And that wish did come true after all. This was some heck of an adventure.

--

And well, that's my story. I wrote a book, my adventures here in Ronovia and finding out who I am inside. I did it so the world would know the whole story behind it. Ever since that incident, vampires became more present, but in a kind manner. And get this, as we provide them with blood, it seems that their supposed _'Vampire Venom'_ was actually a real good medicine for just about anything. Weird right? So now, vampires no longer sink their fangs into the necks of humans. Us humans go to doctors to donate our blood and vampires go to doctors to donate their blood. We use theirs as medicine, they use ours as a life preserve. Works out quite well, all over the world! Not just Ronovia anymore.

And it turns out all those vampire legends about garlic and mirrors weren't all that true. And they even said that once a vampire bites a human, they turn into a vampire too. Wrong. Nick bit me. I'm still human. And, I no longer consider myself a vampire hunter. I ended that title for the Vanaia Family. And with some arangements with the Ronovia Council, I banashed the law that you had to kill vampires in order to take the throne.

Peter and Diance Gray no longer have to live in hiding. With the news of being the parents of Nate, they got a lot of fame and now live in a mansion, not to far from the palace. Rika and Aiden still live with them.

And if you haven't noticed by now, Nate and I are going out. Girlfriend and boyfriend relationship. We don't make out a lot like Nate used to do with his other girlfriends, since we're like the awkward kind. I mean, hey, we used to be best friends. And I'm still a kid inside. But, kissing Nate was amazing though. And now, we were engaged to me married. And not NOW. I mean, I'm 15! We'll get married when I'm old enough to take charge as Queen. So for a few years, Ronovia will have to deal with having a princess rule, instead of a queen. Not like that's be a problem.

And for that reason, Nate and I are still being educated, by the best teachers ever! Jasson and Elizabeth, being the adults they were, home school us. And, Elizabeth is my new official Royal Adviser, with Sarah being dust in the wind, litteraly. And you know what Shane, Nate, and I think? That Jason and Elizabeth like eachother. Oh well, with my influence, it won't be _just_ a theory for long, hehe.

Oh yeah, Shane, Jason, and Nate live with me in the palace now. Nate couldn't bear to go back across the world now that we had rebuilt our friendship. Especialy now that we're engaged. Wow, haha, it still weirds me out to say that word, engaged. And Jason and Shane, they couldn't bear to leave either. ractically their entire family was here in Ronovia, including me. At least Shane won't have to rip apart any more pillows from boredom. I mean, we moved everything from our old house in the U.S.A to here. Even my bright red punching bag. Ha, I can never live without that thing.

And as if things couldn't get any better, I got my drivers licence! Seems that here in Ronovia, you can get your licence at 14! So ha to Shane who thought I was a bad driver... Well, I still need for Jason or Shaneto be with me when I drive. That stinks, but at least I can still trust George whenever we need to go somewhere! He's still my loyal driver after all this craziness. Awesome man.

And, I even posed for my painting to go in the hall of my ancestors. And guess what I was wearing. Yup, the same outfit I wore during the fight. Thet included my messed up hair, my scratches, my sweater with rolled up sleeves, my jean shorts, and my snow boots. In my hand was the bow and arrow, _my _weapon. And guess who was behind me, Shane, Jason, and Nate. Hey, they deserved to be in the painting! They helped me. And, it was the start of a new era, vampires becoming part of civilization.

And if you think me and Nate getting together is weird, look.

"Hey Tracy! Tracy!" Rika called, running to me in my bedroom.

I laughed, seeing her all happy. "Yes, Rika?"

She smiled and whispered into my ear. "Aiden kissed my cheek when I cut it. I think I like him!"

My eyes widened. Whoa, another human/vampire relationship upcoming? And those two are only 7-year olds. Oh well, it was bound to happen again sometime. But, it won't matter, since Nate will be there for me to help advise Rika and Aiden. I'm all good. Here ends my princess/vampire/ love story.


End file.
